Pencil Shavings
by 1337kitsune
Summary: Pencils are the tools used to carve stories of great merit that leave everyone breathless. The shavings however are another story all their own... Drabbles and bits of stories that have nowhere else to go. Various prompts, stories, and characters. Lots of Iambic Prose as well so beware of that if you don't enjoy the pairing.
1. A New Beginning

So I decided to upload all my Danny Phantom drabbles in one place. Now most, if not all, of these will be Iambic Prose, which is Ghostwriter x Danny. Others will be Phanniemay prompts or little drabbles I did in my spare time that have nowhere else to go. I hope you enjoy reading them either way! This one is for Phanniemay Day Five and takes place right after Ghostwriter gets out of prison for the poem fiasco.

* * *

**Day Five : Under Appreciated **

**::**

"I officially hate Christmas." Library lair doors opening for their Master Ghostwriter sighed as he flew wearily inside, his look of week-long imprisonment showing clearly. He didn't look too bad but with the bags under his eyes and rumpled clothing he certainly wouldn't be adverse to getting sleep. "We are never having Christmas here again."

"_I believe I can agree with that sentiment_." Hearing the agreement of his lair he shook his head, flying towards the area where the fighting had been. It was best to clean it up now, hopefully the books he had seen fallen weren't in too bad of a condition. Upon arriving he was struck speechless.

The area was spotless.

"I know writers can be absentminded but I am positive this place was a wreck upon my confinement. Vidya?" Hearing a low chuckling Ghostwriter looked confused, glancing at the ceiling out of long habit. "Something amusing there?"

"_You might wish to check the second floor study area. It will be intriguing for you and amusing for me, certainly._" Shaking his head at the sassy tone the ghost did as instructed, taking flight to the tabled area and blinking at the sight that finally met him.

"...Is that...Phantom?" The half-ghost teen, currently in his human state, had his head pillowed on his arms and his back crouched over in the seat as he quietly hummed in his sleep.

"_He felt bad about the state I was in and came back not long after you were taken away. He cleaned the lower level and continues to check in daily to keep my shelves dusted._" Ghostwriter blinked at that, looking torn between amusement and annoyance. Watching the teen make an ungodly snorting noise and fall out of his seat at the wisp of blue air that escaped him amusement finally won out.

"Falling asleep in a library, Phantom? Why am I not surprised." Seeing the tenseness in the shoulders of the teen leave the ghost figured he was used to waking up from his ghost sense. "I assume there's a reason as to why you are here."

"Uh, well, see, it's sort of a long story," Danny chuckled nervously, picking himself up off the floor and moving the chair he had been sleeping in back under the desk. Rubbing his arm he stood in front of Ghostwriter, trying to avoid eye contact. "I sort of wanted to, well, apologize. About the whole Christmas mess. I, well... I mean, you were pretty dick-ish to trap me in a poem-" Seeing the ghost raise an eyebrow he hurried on. "But that's not the point, I was rude when I was here and I was blowing off steam and I accidentally destroyed something really important to you because of that and- um- I'm sorry."

"...You cleaned Vidya." Danny blinked at that, tilting his head before a spark of recognition came to his eyes.

"Oh! You mean her?" A vague gesture to the lair around them, "Yeah, I felt guilty about the fight and I live with a bookworm, my sister, and she _hates_ when her books are messed with. I figure a few hours cleaning the place up wouldn't kill me. And dust is kinda bad for books so, you know, hour a day or something. Just- Um, and Vidya's really nice. Too." Danny really needed to learn to shut up when he started rambling, especially considering the looks he received.

"_You _talked_ to him?_" Ghostwriter asked silently, keeping his eyes on the teen who was nervously shuffling in his spot, staring at the ground, and nervously wondering if he was about to get yelled at. "_Really, Vidya?_"

"_He's a wonderful conversationalist. He also has very interesting views on The Soundless Clock._" That startled the ghost, enough for him to snap his gaze from Danny to the ceiling.

"The Soundless Clock?"

"Huh? Oh! You know it!" Just like that Danny was a bouncing mess, looking excited as he gained the ghost's attention again. "It's such a good book! I saw you had it on one of the shelves and Vidya and me got to talking about it and really it's just _so_ good. Like I mean the plot was amazing, the character development spot on, and the descriptions captivating! It is the only book I will never get bored of! Enough to where the leader of the fan club stopped responding to my emails and none of my friends or family will talk to me about it." Scratching the back of his head the teen chuckled nervously, "Apparently I talked about it a _lot_ according to them."

It was at that point Ghostwriter was doing his hardest not to blush or fidget, figuring now would be a very bad time to tell the teen that he had actually _written_ The Soundless Clock. He would just let him figure it out in his own due time. Looking back at the teen, who had gone quiet again, he glanced to the paperwork on the desk behind him, brows furrowing, "Homework?"

At the question Danny shrugged nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, um, I sort of got into the habit of doing my work here, since it's quiet and I don't have to worry about ghost attacks. I can just, uh, go now, if you want. Hopefully before you blast me out."

"I am not going to blast you out, Phantom," Ghostwriter snorted, rolling his eyes. Looking around the library again the man sighed, shifting in his spot. "I also owe you an apology. I am quite defensive of my books and I supposed I overreacted, fighting you as I did... Although I do admit the book's rewrite was quite an improvement over the first." The ghost grinned at the surprised laugh he got out of the teen, who went to biting his lip to keep the rest of his giggles in.

"You're- You're funny. I did not expect that. That is- Heh." Absently gathering his backpack, and shoving his papers inside, he changed into his ghostly self, looking as if he was hesitant. "So, um, I should probably go now, since you're back and I don't wanna be late getting home. But- But here."

Flying over the teen held out a medium-sized hardcover book, Ghostwriter taking it curiously. Seeing it wasn't one that was in his library he looked up at Danny, raising an eyebrow. The teen smiled nervously, ruffling his hair. "Think of it as an apologetic late Christmas present." After that he was gone, flying out of the doors and shouting a goodbye.

Looking at the book in his hands Ghostwriter blinked at seeing it was a book of poems about ghosts and death. Feeling a smile on his lips the ghost shook his head, hand resting on the cover as he looked around at the clean and perfectly in order library.

"_He will return tomorrow, you know. He has grown quite attached to the books while you were away._"

"So I've gathered," Ghostwriter chuckled, flying off and carrying the book to a room on the second story that served as his office. Setting the book down he raised an eyebrow at seeing a carefully taped device to the back cover. Peeling it off gently his confusion only grew. "...A memory drive?"

"_Back-ups are important,_" Vidya laughed around him, the writer snorting and looking amused at the joke. He supposed he should start writing back-ups on his laptop from now on. It would certainly save him from incidents like last week. "_I like him. May we keep him?_"

"You do your best to unnerve me, don't you?" Ghostwriter smiled, eyes flickering up to the ceiling as he flipped through the book of poems with interest. "As you said, he'll be back. So why don't we see where this goes?"

"_He apparently is a fan of Andrew Riter, and every book he's published. He was able to recite them to me, in correct order of publishing date, without hesitance._" At that Ghostwriter, hearing his human name, laughed. He had certainly never expected the ghost boy to be a fan of his works. "_Is that a yes to us keeping him?_"

"More of a yes to us seeing where things go from here." Shelving the book of poems in a spot on his desk he tossed the memory stick into the air, catching it with ease and looking amused at the purple color, the same shade as his coat. "If nothing else it will certainly be an interesting next meeting."

He had a feeling a new story was just beginning.

* * *

I love Vidya, also. She's basically GW's snarky best friend who keeps him in check.


	2. Fingers Crossed

This one I wrote when I was feeling high levels of panic and anxiety. It's established Iambic Prose pairing. Enjoy! The song that goes with this by the way is Fingers Crossed by Allison Weiss.

listenonrepeat com/watch/?v=DhgwCE1_i6g

* * *

**Fingers Crossed**

**::**

"Come on Fenton, stay calm. It's nothing you haven't dealt with a thousand times before." Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, was curled up on his bed as a midnight thunderstorm raged around his town. "It's just a little lightning, just nature, just weather, it's nothing like electricity or the portal when-" Swallowing loudly the teen kicked at his covers and crawled under them until he was nothing but a lump of fabric. At the bright flash of light that he could see through his thin blanket he let out a high-pitched keening sound that any other time would have made him embarrassed.

"It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing." The more he spoke the words the more of a lie they felt. This was why he hated thunderstorms, the second the lightning started he felt the fear settle in and that was like an invitation for every anxiety ridden thought to attack him. "The thoughts are nothing, the darkness is nothing, it's fine, I'm fine, _I'm fine_."

Feeling the knot in his stomach tighten the teen whimpered, body shivering. He hated this. When he was tired and weak and every bad thought came back to haunt him. "I'm not evil." He had stopped that, it wasn't something that was going to happen anymore! "My parents love me." They didn't know he was Phantom, they didn't know they were firing at their son day after day, often leaving him bruises and gun wounds that took weeks to heal, even with his accelerated healing. "I'm not an idiot." His grades had started improving thanks to Andrew's help and he was doing better, not great, but better. "I'm a hero." He saved the town every day, keeping the citizens safe and sound.

So why did he feel like he was failing so badly?

"It's nothing, it's nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine, they love me, I'm doing better, I'm happy, I'm a hero, I have friends, I have someone I love, I'm fine, I'm not angry, I'm _fine_." He wasn't fine, and he knew it. He had been like this ever since he had gotten his ghost powers. Every few weeks he would break down, curl up in his bed until the pain faded, and then pretend it had never happened. "I'm coping, I'm fine, it's fine, nothing is wrong, nothing is wrong, _nothing is wrong go away!_"

He wasn't even sure who he was yelling at anymore. In the beginning it had been the feelings that had attacked him, or whatever higher power thought it would be a good idea to make him half-dead. Now it was more of him yelling and screaming at himself, trying to be better and utterly, hopelessly failing at the task.

"I'm not worthless, I'm not nothing, I'm not a waste of space, _stop ignoring me_." The tears were streaking down his cheeks at this point but he hardly did anything to stop them, too busy keeping up his constant stream of self-assurances. "Go away, go away, I'm not a mistake, I'm not some science experiment, I'm not something never meant to be born, _I deserve to be here_." But did he really? If he hadn't been here the portal never would have been activated. The ghosts never would have escaped and the town never would have been in danger. If he wasn't here...

"Not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not gonna cry. I am the hero and protector of Amity Park, I'm Danny Phantom, I'm a hero, _a hero I can't be weak_." He couldn't be weak, he wasn't! He had to be strong, so others didn't have to be. It was his duty to protect others, to protect the town. If he was weak then there wouldn't be a point to him anymore, and if there wasn't a point to him-

"I deserve my life, I deserve my friends, I deserve my family, I deserve my powers, _I deserve him and I deserve to love god please let me-_" The sobs were full out now, the storm outside too loud for anyone in his house to hear what was happening behind his door. Even if they did hear him sobbing he'd doubt they would bother to open the door to see what was wrong. Jazz might care but she was off at college, and his parents were probably in the Fenton Ops center working on their newest project.

"I'm not a joke, not pointless, not- Not-" He couldn't even finish. He couldn't finish the lie that he had been telling himself for the past two years- but was it a lie? He wasn't sure anymore. He just- He didn't want to be here right now. He didn't want to be curled under his covers and suffering alone. He was sick of facing this monster on his own. He was so tired. Someone...someone had to care, right?

"An...drew..." He couldn't breath. It felt like something was pressing on his chest and choking him and taking away whatever ability he had to take in air and _he couldn't breath_. Forcing his change into his ghostly half with more trouble than there should have been he shuddered, struggling for air as his wracking sobs turned silent, shoulders shaking as he slowly crawled out of the covers.

Phasing through to the basement he opened the Fenton Portal, barely pausing as he flew into the Ghost Zone, which sent another spike of pain soaring through him. Clenching his eyes shut and covering his mouth with his hands he curled in on himself as he floated in the air, knees pulled up to his chest. _He didn't belong here_. This wasn't his world, same as the human world wasn't his. He didn't belong. He was just...there.

Hearing a faraway voice calling his name the teen didn't even pause before he was flying away, pushing his speed and going as fast as he could. He didn't want to see any of the ghosts, not when he felt like he was falling apart and he could never be put back together again. Not when it felt like every second was slipping away from him _and he couldn't do anything to hold on there was nothing he was useless and a waste of space and pointless and what was the point of him-_

"Danny?" Oh. He was in front of the library. He must have been flying faster than he had first thought. "Hey? What's wrong, are you okay?" Andrew looked really worried. Why was he- Oh, Danny was breaking. That's why he was worried. Not wasting any more time thinking the teen launched himself at the ghost, who had grown used to catching the teen and his random hugs and shows of affection. "Danny?"

"..." There was nothing to say, what could he say? That he was too weak to even deal with the feelings of inadequacy that plagued him daily? That he was a waste of space and he was too stubborn to admit to it? That _no one cared so why do you even bother he's a mess he's broken just leave him alone_.

Hearing nothing out of his boyfriend, who had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night, Andrew sighed and carefully carried the teen inside, doors shutting behind them. Not quite sure what to do he braced himself against the doors, slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, Danny curled into his lap, "Do you want to tell me why you're here or do you just want to rest?"

Feeling the fists clench his coat even tighter the ghost smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around the teen and placing a light kiss on the crown of his head. "Depressing thoughts?"

"...Something like that," Danny finally muttered out, sobbing having stopped but tears still streaming down his face. He was exhausted but everything _hurt and it was going nowhere and he was running out of time but he had too much time and it was just all so- _

"Did I tell you that I ended up talking with your English teacher today?" Danny blinked, having not expected that change of subject from his boyfriend. At all. It was quite literally from nowhere. His silence must have been answer enough since the older continued, "It was quite an interesting meeting. It started out with us calmly discussing the syllabus your class should be studying and devolved into us swearing at each other, me pouring coffee down the back of his shirt, and him throwing a chair at me."

That startled a laugh out of the teen. Looking up at the ghost's face, and seeing he looked completely serious, he bit his lip to keep the rest of his laughter in, "You're kidding me. He actually threw a chair at you? Wait, you poured coffee down his shirt?!"

"Yes to both, and considering I was in my human illusion at the time I wasn't exactly able to phase through the thrown chair," Andrew muttered ruefully, smiling as he earned another laugh from the teen. "It was at that point his last class of the day was recording us, I believe Technus sent me the link by the time I returned home-"

"You did that while he was teaching?!" Danny laughed louder, tears of rage and grief having all but stopped. Andrew only shrugged, looking pleased with himself.

"Every other attempt at a meeting with him failed so I decided to try when he couldn't avoid me. I hadn't quite expected the end result of a destroyed classroom." At this point the teen was clutching the ghost's jacket again, only this time from the force of his laughter instead of the force of his tears. If his laughter was a little too loud, or a little too forced, to be completely natural then it was something Andrew decided not to notice.

"How do you break a classroom while talking about lessons?!" Andrew only hummed under his breath, leaning down to rub his cheek against a laughing Danny's and smile softly.

"I suppose I learned about standing up for my beliefs from you..."

* * *

Andrew always knows how to make his boyfriend feel better.


	3. Candy Cane High

**This is all borderline smut-ish stuff so if you don't like things like this please ignore this chapter.** Nothing really happens just heavy petting and make-outs. It's established Iambic Prose and, um, well... This was written the night I was drunk on expired Christmas candy canes. I'm not allowed to have any more candy canes...ever.

_They were magical and tasted like rainbows. _

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny panted, trying to catch his breath as Andrew's lips moved down to work on his neck, the teen biting back a groan. "A-Andrew," Danny moaned lowly, body shivering with the pleasure the other was lavishing on him. "W-We're supposed to be a-at the movies, you know."

"Yes, well, this is more entertaining, now isn't it?" Danny couldn't respond since a sudden bite to his neck had him whimpering quietly, hands clenching Andrew's hips to try and find a sense of balance. Panting heavily and feeling blood head both ways the teen groaned.

"You're enjoying this, you jerk." Andrew just laughed softly, pushing Danny against the wall and tugging his shirt up to get at the soft, pale skin.

"Immensely enjoying, yes. Oh? Still have bruises from last time?" Andrew purred, Danny grumbling and blushing at the self-satisfied tone. The sadist took to much fun in teasing him and leaving hickies _everywhere. _He was lucky it was winter so he could get away with turtlenecks. "Relax, Danny~ This is to make you feel good."

Bookworms should not sound that hot, Danny decided. Legs giving out on him the teen slowly sunk to the floor, Andrew following him and continuing to lavish attention to anywhere he could reach. In a flash, just as he was reaching for the teen's belt, Andrew was on his back with a smirking halfa straddling his hips and making small and tempting little movements with his lower half.

"Andrew~ Let's play~"

"And just what would you like to play, my little halfa?" Andrew questioned softly, Danny slowly removing his coat and scarf and pressing soft kisses at each piece of skin that slowly appeared.

"No games. Just want to play with you," Danny purred, gripping the other's shirt tightly and pulling him down for a sloppy and needy kiss that left both panting and needing more. "Or...you could play with me..."

Andrew was so glad he was able to phase clothes off.

::

Danny let out a whimper, hips bucking involuntarily as he squirmed in Andrew's lap, the ghost whispering rather filthy things in his ear. So much for bookworms being innocent-minded. "A-Andrew, dammit, don't tease."

"It's not a tease if I follow through, now is it?" Andrew purred, voice rough as his nails trailed just barely-there touches against Danny's inner thighs. The teen squirmed again, hands useless considering they were cuffed behind his back with anti-ghost cuffs. "You really are adorable like this, all tied up like a present."

"W-Well, let's see," Danny panted, face flushed as he groaned at another soft touch. "Y-You've already unwrapped me, so why not try playing with me?"

"Patience little Phantom," Andrew chuckled, pressing a soft open-mouthed kiss to Danny's neck before biting, the teen letting out a strangled gasp. "I want to admire my toy before I play with him." Feeling a small spark of Andrew's ghostly energy flow from his fingertips into Danny the teen practically went limp, body pulsing with need.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you in the morning."

"I am quite aware of that," Andrew smiled, kissing Danny's cheek sweetly. "It's why I keep making you coffee, so you won't kill me."

"Nice plan, now for the love of god please fuck me!"

::

"I feel like I did something to earn this," Andrew mused, hands cuffed to the headboard behind him as he sat stark naked on the bed he and Danny shared. "If I did then I hoped I enjoyed it."

"Oh, you did," Danny purred, finally stepping into the room. When he did Andrew had to psychically stop himself from trying to break the handcuffs, because, wow. Danny in nothing but a leather thong and holding a whip? Much want. "This is just a thank you~"

Stalking closer Danny smiled, kicking the door closed behind him. "Andrew, let's play~"

* * *

Ahahahaha I don't do smut unless drunk on sugar apparently. Whoops.


	4. One Rhyme At A Time

I'm praying most of you skipped that last chapter. I feel a bit bad about uploading it actually... *shrugs* Oh well. This one is established Iambic Prose and was written for Day Eight of the Phanniemay prompts! The theme was Desiree and, well, you'll see what happened.

* * *

**Day Eight : Desiree : Iambic Prose **

Established Iambic Prose relationship.

**::**

"Danny!" Danny Fenton, 17-year-old half-ghost superhero, blinked at hearing his name. Turning around he was immediately tackled to the ground by his frantic and worried boyfriend. Groaning he rubbed his head as the ghost pulled him up, still looking frantic.

"Yeah, okay, I see why you get after me for tackling you like that. Kinda hurts," Danny grumbled, looking up to see Sam and Tucker had taken out their phones for pictures. "You guys can be such jerks."

"Love you too, Buddy," Tucker snickered, snapping another picture. "And this is just retribution for always tackling everyone else into hugs."

"Yeah, well-"

"Danny! This is a most pressing matter," Andrew Riter, known as the Ghostwriter to most, shook his boyfriend by the shirt again. If the ghost didn't look so close to panicking Danny probably would have teased him about acting like he did. "Please do not let your attention scatter!"

"What? Do not let my...oh no..." Seeing the ghost's shoulders droop and look like a kicked puppy Danny nervously pet the other's head. "Hey, it's okay. Um, you're stuck rhyming?" At the nod Danny sighed, picking himself up and then helping his boyfriend. "That probably won't end well. For any of us."

"I think it's kind of adorable," Sam snickered, petting a confused Andrew's head. "Just imagine him talking in rhyme all the time. Never-ending. Always _rhyme_." Seeing her friends shudder she chuckled. It was just too easy sometimes.

"Perish the thought dear gothic one for any more of this and I will be done," Andrew sighed, looking miserable enough for Danny to pull him into a comforting hug. "All this for a thinly-veiled desire. This is something I really do not require."

"Yeah, we need to get you back to normal," Danny sighed, rubbing the man's back and looking weary. He didn't mind poetry, Andrew had actually managed to get him to love the writing, but hearing it spoken out loud tended to wear on his nerves. "Can you tell me what happened to cause this?"

"That's just it for the details I am unable to recall!" Andrew whined, clinging back to the teen. "An average day and I was on my way here and then there was something that caused me to fall! Although something about a wish I did overhear." The three humans shared a look, all raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, we need to write these rhymes down." Rooting around in her bag Sam soon dug up a black notebook, jotting the rhymes down as Andrew had said them. "Hey...he switched rhyming schemes."

"What?" Danny asked, holding a hand out and gesturing for the book. Sam handed it over, Danny still patting Andrew's back as he looked over the words. "Huh. He went from AABB rhyme to an ABAB rhyme." Not noticing the confused looks between Sam and Tucker he continued. "Wonder if that's important..."

"Knowing our luck it probably is," Sam finally sighed, taking the book back and looking to the depressed ghost. "Erm, is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he looks a little..." Tucker trailed off, making a vague gesture. "Out of it." Danny made a shrugging motion before pulling back enough to look the ghost in the eye. Smiling he lowered his voice.

"Hey, we'll figure this out, okay? Although in my defense now you know how it feels to be stuck rhyming." Pleased at the chuckle Danny kissed the other's forehead. "You're pretty much the ghost of rhymes, you can beat this thing back no problem."

"Thank you my dear one, but I still fear this won't end, not with words I say."

"I didn't hear any rhyming in that one," Tucker pointed out, Sam showing him the booklet with an air of defeat where she had just recorded the words. "Ah. Haiku?"

"Yep," Sam grumbled, adjusting her bag strap. "Haikus. Maybe it's just a random thing- Wait a second, Andrew, you said something about a wish!"

"Indeed a wish I did make on my way, although the words were mumbled I do say. A simple wish to improve my rhyme but I think I chose the wrong time..."

"Only one ghost I know can cause this much trouble over the word wish," Danny grinned, clasping Andrew's hand and pulling him towards Fenton Works. "And I know just where to find her!" Still being dragged along Andrew sighed, feeling as if things weren't going to end that easily.

"I hardly think things are going to be as easy as you say, and yet I suppose you will still lead the way."

::

"Desiree!"

"Ah, if it isn't the little ghost-boy." Looking up from the fountain she was perched on she raised an eyebrow as she saw the half-ghost's friends on the ground, containment devices in hand. In the air were two ghosts, one looking annoyed and the other miserable. "To what do I own the absolute pleasure?"

"Change my boyfriend back! Now!" Floating off her fountain Desiree stretchered languidly before flying to their height, looking as innocent as she could.

"Whatever do you mean, child? I haven't seen your mate in months, well, until just now, of course," she purred, tail making a trail down the uncomfortable book ghost's chest. At the blast to her tail that stung she hissed, glaring at the smirking teen. "How rude you are, brat."

"How conniving and evil you are, bitch," Danny shot back, hands lighting up with more energy. He hated his female enemies, they were so much more manipulating and scheming and it drove him crazy.

"I don't believe that was the best thing to say," Andrew sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I myself would have said witch, but that would be an insult to their way."

"Wow, that is annoying," Desiree snickered, looking proud of herself. "I thought it would have faded by now, him being the patron ghost of writing. Still, quite the amusing show."

"Okay, yeah, I'm about to do you a favor." The genie blinked, looking down at the gothic girl standing below her. "In case you didn't know Danny kind of has this hero-complex, and he'd probably beat you to a pulp before making you fix his boyfriend. So why not this. I wish you would undue the wish that you granted the Ghostwriter and then stand perfectly still and silent as I suck you into this Fenton Thermos."

"So...you have wished it..." All four of them could see the ghost's eye twitching as she ground her teeth. "So it shall be." As the smoke enveloped Andrew Desiree glared at them all, white beam of light sucking her into the thermos.

"You know, she's pretty easy to catch when you know what to say," Sam laughed, placing the device in her bag. "And now we go back to my place. We have a movie marathon! Come on you dorks." Looking up to where the two ghosts were floating she waved a hand, "Andrew, you're being forced into this too, no escape."

"Oh how lovely," Andrew snorted, not minding as Danny took his hand, the two following after them from the air. "I suppose it's better than being stuck in rhyme all day."

"Absolutely terrible, wouldn't you say?" Flinching Andrew looked over to Danny, who was grinning more than he should have been. "Now now don't glare at me my dear mate, after all, we still have a date!"

"...I'm torn between amusement and annoyance right now," Andrew finally sighed, lips twitching. "Not sure which is going to win out."

"Well considering I'm not stopping I'll take my bow." Slipping his hand out of the other's Danny darted forward, throwing a smile back, "I think I'll fly ahead and act as scout."

"Aaand the annoyance won out."

Hearing a shout from the air Tucker looked up, shaking his head at seeing Danny and Andrew chasing each other around the sky, both shouting things in rhyme and haikus. "Should we be worried here?"

"Nah," Sam replied, holding up her phone to the scene, "Besides, Jazz will get a lot of enjoyment out of this."

* * *

They still have that video footage. Tucker made _loads _of back-ups.


	5. Just To Let You Know

Iambic Prose get together fic! This was for Day Six of Phanniemay! Prompt was Anniversary and Danny decided to write his best friend a nice simple poem. It sort of got away from him.

* * *

**Day Six : Anniversary : Iambic Prose **

**::**

Danny Fenton sighed, scratching his head and staring down at his desk with a mixture of annoyance and hesitation. He had lost track of how many times he had rewritten the project he was working on. Judging by his overflowing waste-basket he was in the double digits. Maybe triple.

"Okay. Fiftieth time's the charm...I hope..." Crumpling up the ball of paper he had just marked as a failure he threw it behind him, clicking his pen open again. "This time. This time I'll get this stupid poem right." He wasn't exactly a poet like his friend, who was the freaking Ghostwriter of the Ghost Zone, so he was having more trouble than he would have first thought.

"Danny?" Hearing a knock on his door said teen frowned and scratched out a word on the sheet he was working on before finally giving up hope on the new attempt and throwing it in a crumpled up wad at the forehead of his sister, who had just walked into his room. "Nice, little brother. Still working on the poem, then?"

"It's homework!" Danny huffed, pulling out another sheet of paper. Judging by his sister's look she hadn't even been fooled for a half-second but he could still pretend she didn't know that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend, and had been for the past few years. "Shut up! I'm just making a _friendly_ poem because it's the third anniversary since we became friends."

"You actually kept track?" Jazz asked, slightly amused at how hard the teen was working on the poem. She had an ongoing bet with Sam and Tucker on when he would finally confess, and how, and it looked like she was winning.

"Yeah, well, it was a week after I got him put in jail for the Christmas thing," Danny snickered, scratching the side of his cheek in an absent gesture of guilt. "Not that easy to forget and all."

"Fair point," Jazz smiled, taking a seat on the messy and unmade bed, also filled with scrunched up and failed attempts at poetry. "Need any help?"

"No," Danny grumbled, reaching for another sheet of paper and sighing. "I wanna do this on my own, even if it's not that good... It's just- I just want him to know how much I appreciate him. That's all."

"Of course." Standing up the elder gave a gentle ruffle to her brother's hair before walking out. She would sneak back in later and make sure Danny delivered the _right_ poem. She was his big sister, she knew friendship wasn't all he felt towards the ghostly writer.

"Alright." Taking in a breath of determination Danny put his pen back to paper. "Just write what you feel. You can look up words if you want but try and stick to what you're feeling about the subject. Yeah. I can do that." Marking the first word on paper Danny took a breath, now or never he supposed. "Just write what I feel..."

_Dear Andrew, I have something I need to say._

_I figured if nothing else I would use this way. _

_This is something that I'll admit is not my best_

_but I might as well as try and give it a test. _

_I need to tell you something that's very vital, _

_although there might be a filler line and a title. _

_...I'm not really that good at this, okay?_

_It's just really important the thing I have to say. _

_Here goes...for three years you've been my friend,_

_and trust me I don't want that to ever end! _

_Something is changing through and now you need to know,_

_after I tell you I promise if you want I'll go. _

_...You know when you start ranting about a book? _

_I'm sorry but you just get the most adorable look, _

_and when you're gushing about a favorite scene _

_your eyes just turn this crazy, amazing green. _

_And when you give me that small and quiet smile_

_I swear Clockwork must have stopped time for a while. _

_And God don't even get me started on when you ruffle my hair. _

_The things you do to me just really aren't fair! _

_Shut up! I know I sound like a major dork_

_but I can't ignore it, it just won't work. _

_I mean, the way you make my heart beat?_

_Seriously, how the hell are you so sweet?!_

_When I'm with you all my fears are gone_

_and I don't have to worry about 'just carry on'. _

_I know you'll always be there to catch me _

_so how much clearer does this have to be?!_

_I'm scared to say it because what if I'm wrong? _

_But then I remember you made me that song. _

_Like, really man, the things you do to me! _

_I locked myself away and only you hold the key. _

_It's like- I just- I'm in love with you, okay?!_

_There you pompous ass that's what I wanted to say!_

_You make me crazy and now I'm head-over-heels, _

_trust me if I was any dorkier I'd be shouting 'My Feels!'_

_I love your crazy beautiful eyes and your stupid yet sexy goatee. _

_Seriously, you should not look as hot as you do to me!_

_Yet here I am writing poetry about your EYES. _

_Don't bother asking cause I've run out of answers to the whys. _

_I love you, your books, your soul, EVERYTHING! _

_If I was older I'd probably do something stupid and give you a ring. _

_...Ignore that last line, just- Pretend it didn't happen! _

_Wait I don't have a rhyme for that..._

_I've lost track of this poem but I think you get the point. _

_I'm hopelessly in love with you does it need a bigger font? _

_I know you probably don't feel the same way _

_but at least I told you the truth, okay? _

_Look I probably won't even show this to you, _

_and I know I'll never EVER tell you too. _

_But I guess my feelings will never change_

_so when I zone out when you laugh please don't think me strange. _

_Y_

_ou know I had to look up half of these rhymes? _

_Poetry is not my strong point, no matter the times_

_I try to make it perfect - especially for you. _

_Oh jeez ignore that, I'm half-asleep, too. _

_If you still doubt me or my words you dismiss, _

_what's it prove that I wrote you all of this? _

_...Don't be mad if I never tell you I love you. _

_Although I admit it would be nice to hear "I love you too." _

_Damn that last line was depressing, wasn't it? _

_Now would be a good time for your warm, dry wit..._

_How about I make a promise, even if you never hear. _

_One day I'll tell you this, even through my fear. _

_...I love you, you stupid pompous writer. _

_Even though we're so different, me being a fighter. _

_One day, one day I promise I'll tell you_

_how much you mean to me and how much I love you. _

"Okay." Scooting his chair back Danny picked up the piece of paper, liberated with scratched out words and messy hand-writing, and re-read what he had wrote. As soon as he was finished he carefully set the paper down, stood up from his seat, and changed into his ghostly form. "This poem will never exist." Hands lighting up with green energy, ready to destroy all evidence of his true feelings towards the friend he had fallen in love with, he paused when a stream of blue mist flew past his lips.

"...I'm going to go defeat this ghost and _then_ you die," he told the poem, eyes hard. "You die a fiery death of ectoplasmic bolts." Turning intangible and phasing through his wall, speeding off to where he felt the ghost coming from, he didn't notice his door slowly creak open as Jazz sneaked in.

"Sorry little brother," Jazz smirked, scanning over the the words and carefully picking up the poem, replacing it with another scratched out poem. "But it's my job to make sure you're happy, and anyone with a brain can see he's just as in love with you." Sneaking back out of the room, and closing the door behind her, Jazz made her way to the Fenton Works basement. She had a specter speeder to borrow and a ghost to visit.

::

The next day and Danny was laying on his bed, tossing crumpled up balls of paper into his trash can and seeing how many times he could score without missing. So far his practice with ecto-bolts had improved his aim to where he had yet to miss. Feeling a wisp of blue air rush past his lips he shuddered before groaning. Standing up he was ready to change into his ghost self when he saw a flash of purple and gray, "Andrew! Wait- What are you doing here? Didn't you have that meeting with the Observa-"

His question was left unanswered, mostly since he was now being kissed by the man he'd be in love with the past few years. It took a few startled moments before he was tilting his head and hesitantly kissing back, blush covering his whole face. After parting both were a blushing mess, Danny the one to finally speak, "Uh- Um, Y-Yeah, n-not that I'm not happy, because, yeah, won't lie, been wanting that for a while now. Long while. But, uh, why? Exactly?" Blinking at the piece of paper that was suddenly held in front of his face he blinked, focusing on the words.

"In case it wasn't completely obvious at this point, I'm in love with you as well, my sweet Phantom." Ah. Jazz had replaced his thought-to-be destroyed poem and given it to Andrew. Right then. He would have to get back at this sister. Eventually. Right now he was going to show his new boyfriend just how long he had been wanting him.

* * *

Andrew framed that poem and keeps it in his office. He always reads it when he needs a burst of inspiration.


	6. Calm

Just a short little thing I wrote for the Gears back around Christmas. Figured I'd throw it up here. Established Iambic Prose.

* * *

Danny sighed happily, ghostly tail wound snuggly around that of his mate's. He loved moments like these. The peaceful, quiet ones where he didn't have to worry about school or ghost fights. Just him and the one who was dear and precious to him.

"You're very quiet today," Andrew spoke up, voice soft as they floated in the air. Danny had been born to be a ghost, of that was certain. Especially since he could never get the halfa to stay still for very long. "You're usually flying all over the place."

"Mm, just...peaceful, I guess," Danny murmured back, nuzzling into the older's neck. "It's nice. To just be here like this.

"Much better than being alone," Andrew agreed, hand absently tugging on strands of Danny's hair. The boy didn't seem to mind, just leaned into the touch and made a small purring noise. "You're purring again, you know."

"Mm, Tuck and Sam still tease me about that," Danny giggled, moving his arms to wrap about the other's neck and pull him closer. "To be fair they called me a cat before that too. Something about me always falling asleep in random places and snuggling up to them."

"That sounds like you," his mate snickered, hand sliding from the teen's hair downwards and tilting the head up softly. "Very much like you."

"Just another lovable quirk." Danny grinned cheekily, closing the distance between them and sealing the kiss, Andrew making a small humming noise in the back of his throat. The kiss was familiar, and gentle. One shared between lovers who knew each other better than themselves. It was...perfect.

"Indeed."

* * *

Short and sweet.


	7. Restless

I was supposed to be writing Phanniemay stuff... But I was half-asleep last night and when I woke up I had this sitting in my documents. *shrugs* Just a short thing where Danny can't really sleep. Dash of Iambic Prose at the end. The song used half-way through this is Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

It's a really good song. Go. Listen.

* * *

**Restless **

**::**

"I can't sleep."

In all due fairness it wasn't exactly an uncommon problem for Danny Fenton. In fact it had happened so often over the past year he was used to sleepless nights, although usually they were caused by ghost attacks. No, tonight's problem was just a bout of insomnia that he couldn't seem to shake.

Letting out a sigh Danny glanced over to his digital clock, looking pained at the numbers that read three in the morning. At this rate he wouldn't even be able to function tomorrow. Rolling over he intended to sit up on the edge of the bed, instead he misjudged the distance and rolled right off, landing in a pile of dirty clothes that had him gagging and scrambling backwards for clean air.

"Right. Need to do laundry." It wasn't like he trusted his parents to do his laundry, not after last time some lab chemicals got into the washing load and brought his clothes to life. That had been an interesting afternoon at least, although he wasn't exactly eager to repeat it.

Dragging himself to his feet he stretched, habitually looking at his calender and counting the days until it was summer vacation. Only two weeks to go, which meant countless tests he should be preparing for by getting a good night's rest. Giving up all hope after a few more moments the teen reached for a clean shirt and pair of jeans, sniffing hesitantly to make sure they didn't smell too toxic. Slipping them on he grabbed his shoes and looked out his door cautiously, floating down the steps when he saw no one around.

Landing on the cool kitchen tile he cracked open the refrigerator, bright florescent light making him squint his eyes before he fumbled and managed to snatch a can of soda. Setting his shoes down and stepping in them he popped the cap on his soda, smiling in satisfaction at the sharp snap and bubbling carbonated beverage. Chugging down half the can in one gulp he pushed open the door to the basement lab, careful to keep any sound of squeaking metal to a minimum.

"Hellooo," Danny called, taking the stairs two at a time and looking around for any parental figures. Seeing the lab was empty and devoid of all light except the gleaming Fenton Portal the teen grinned, tossing his now empty soda can towards one of the trash bins. "Perfect. Going ghost!" The catchphrase had by now stuck and really, there was no forgoing it now.

Closing his eyes as white rings wrapped around him Danny smiled, feeling the cold that spread throughout his body and change him into the ghostly hero known as Danny Phantom. Blinking open neon green and glowing eyes he touched off into the air, flying lazily towards the portal.

"Not like there's anything else to do," the teen half-smiled, flying through the portal and letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Going through the portal always gave him a bit of anxiety but as soon as he was through he felt like chiding himself for worrying at all.

Hearing a dull roaring sound he blinked, looking up to see Johnny 13 looking down at him. Floating up to the other ghost's level he crossed his arms, looking as stern as he could, "Late night jaunt to the human world?"

"Maybe," Johnny chuckled, scratching one cheek absently. "Just, you know, had to get away for a bit. Kitty was going on about girl stuff again." Danny tilted his head at that, understanding the pain of being forced to sit through girl chats.

"Did she try to paint your nails?" Danny asked, Johnny darkly showing him the sparkling red nail polish he had on. "Ah. Couldn't get away fast enough?"

"She's stronger than she looks, kid," Johnny muttered, Shadow grumbling something that Danny just faintly heard. "But yeah, I'm heading out for a bit, you?" At the question Danny shrugged, flipping around and floating on his back.

"Couldn't sleep." Johnny nodded, silence wrapping around the two for a few moments before Danny rolled his eyes. "Just don't make any noise when you go in, the others are sleeping."

"You got it little man," Johnny laughed, revving his motorcycle and speeding through the portal, turning intangible on his way through. Shaking his head dramatically Danny let his legs form into their ghostly tail, smiling as he went back to flying through the Zone. He didn't want to go far, just far enough.

Slowing down he looked at where he was at in the Zone, recognizing a few doors and landmarks. Turning over to where he was on his back he closed his eyes, lazily flying through the air, arms propping his head up. Which was probably why he didn't notice himself flying through the blue portal until his head hit the wall and sent him crashing towards the floor.

"Ah, Daniel. Nice to see you." Groaning at the amused voice Danny rolled over, rubbing his head as he pulled himself to his feet. Slowly hearing the ticking sounds that surrounded him the teen smiled, looking up at the ghost who's lair he had appeared in.

"Clockwork," Danny acknowledged, brushing himself off. "Next time you want to talk you could call or leave a note. You know. Instead of forming random portals that end with me crashing into your wall. I mean, come on Clockwork, don't you care about your wall." Clockwork could act mysterious and detached all he wanted but Danny knew he saw a smile on his face, at least he thought he did. It was hard to see where the Clock Citadel was lit by nothing but the time mirrors the ghost used to view time.

"Yes but that would be interfering, which of course I never do." Danny raised an eyebrow at that, tail deforming into legs as he floated over to the ghost, crossing his legs in the air and floating by his side.

"Right, of course," Danny agreed, lips twitching and trying to hide a smile. "Because you _never _interfere_._"

"Of course not," Clockwork smiled, form shifting into that of a child. "Time portals happen naturally. It's hardly my fault if one leads back to my lair, or if a certain half-ghost child happens to enter it."

"The Observants must hate you so much," Danny snickered, looking pleased. He loved ticking the green eyeballs off, especially after learning they had ordered Clockwork to kill him of all things.

"I believe the terms they use to refer to me are rather rude and should not be used around company in general." Clockwork, the smug bastard, shifted forms again, glancing over to the floating ghost. "Restless?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed, looking worn out. "I'm exhausted, have been for the past year if I"m being honest, but I just can't _sleep_."

"Perhaps you should try warm milk," Clockwork suggested, shifting into adult form and looking at his young charge with amusement. "Or perhaps a lullaby."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the Master of All Time has a sense of humor," Danny mock-gasped, hiding a smile. "But of course that can't be true."

"Perish the thought," the ghost dryly responded, watching the teen droop, dropping a few inches in the air. "It is a rather surprising thing that you are still awake, considering you do indeed sleep like the dead."

"I'm pretty sure if I wasn't so tired I would make a pun here," Danny yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Or a joke. Or something."

"Tired enough to forgo a pun, truly I have seen everything." Danny shot a glare at the child Clockwork, who was only staring at his time mirrors as if he hadn't been teasing a very tired fifteen-year-old boy. "Perhaps if you keep wondering around a while you might find a way to lull yourself to sleep."

"Easier said then done considering your lair is miles away from any other ghosts," Danny snorted, stretching leisurely. "It's enough to make someone think you don't like company!" Not hearing a smart response like he had expected the teen blinked his eyes open, tilting his head back to see he was back in the Ghost Zone, surrounded by lairs, doors, and scattered rocks. "Nice, Clockwork. Nice."

Yawning one more time Danny reformed his tail, choosing a random direction and following it. As he flew he wondered why he couldn't get to sleep, it wasn't as if there was anything keeping him up. He had showered before bed, his sheets had just been washed that day so they were soft and clean, and he left his window open for a fresh breeze. It was perfect sleeping conditions and yet...

Maybe he couldn't sleep because the day had been so peaceful. A school field trip to the Museum of Sciences, a gaming marathon with Sam and Tucker, and not a single ghost attack all day. He couldn't have wished for a better day, and that was the problem. His days were _never_ peaceful anymore. Not since he had stepped through the Fenton Portal.

Floating on his back Danny softly began whistling to himself the start of a song he had heard on the radio a few times and had grown to love. Getting into the song he didn't notice as he heard a guitar strumming behind him.

"_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa, but not the way that I do love you~_" Danny tapped his tail to the beat, nodding his head in time with the music before he joined in on the male part of the song.

"_Holy Moley, me-oh-my, you're the apple of my eye~ Girl I've never loved one like you~_"

"You got a nice set of pipes on you, Babypop." Flinching at the words Danny tilted his head back, face flushing a dull green at seeing Ember sitting on a nearby rock, strumming her guitar.

"Um...would you be kind enough to pretend that moment never happened?" Danny hesitantly asked, floating down towards the rock only to groan at the head shake he got in return.

"No way, I'm never letting you forget this moment." Shoulders drooping Danny heaved a heavy breath before his lips twitched.

"Well, I guess you could say you're never gonna let me _live_ this down, huh?" Seeing the flat expression he snickered, tail flicking in amusement. "It's habit at his point."

"Sure it is," Ember drawled, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing out here this late anyways, Babypop? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah," Danny grumbled, taking a seat on the rock beside her. Ember was one of his more tentative friends. Some days she liked him and other days she just wanted to cause chaos to all of Amity Park. As long as Danny didn't provoke her though she was pretty alright to be around. "Feels like something's missing, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how that is," Ember smiled, strumming her guitar strings quietly, the same song the two had been singing. "Didn't take you one for songs like this, though."

"Yeah, well, back at you," Danny huffed, blush coming back to his face. "It's just a catchy song is all."

"Ha, I guess it is," Ember laughed, humming along now. "Reminds me of the music I used to play, back at the start of my singing career." Seeing Danny's look she grinned again. "I know that look, you're wondering if I'm regretting anything. Well not me, Babypop, I have no regrets, not even until the time I died. Nothing can change what happened and where I am, and that's just fine with me. After all, as long as I have my guitar then I don't have to worry."

"I guess I can relate with that," Danny smiled, tail swinging in time with the song. "Although it doesn't help with my sleepless problem... Have any wise womanly advice on how to finally get to sleep?"

"Did you try narcotics?" Ember asked, snickering at Danny's dry look. "Just a suggestion is all."

"They don't work on half-ghosts apparently," Danny snorted, shoulders drooping after a second of thought. "Definitely would have helped when we had to use stitches on some of my wounds... Well, better keep searching then."

"For what?" Danny shrugged, smile on his face.

"I don't know yet." Taking to the air again he sped off, calling out a goodbye to the ghostly rocker. Passing a few more lairs he was silently grateful that tomorrow, or rather today, was a weekend. "What am I searching for..." Even as he said it he didn't know. He had been hoping to find his answer in the Ghost Zone but no luck so far.

"Let's see, I talked to Johnny, who wanted a break from his own problems. Clockwork, who just wanted to chat and subtly suggest something that I won't understand until it happens, and then Ember, who thanks to I now know I'm searching for." Sighing Danny floated on his back, talk flicking in agitation. "Not exactly helpfu- _Ow_."

Really, crashing into a wall twice in the same hour was just pathetic.

Hearing a light humming noise in his head that could only be the voice of a lair Danny blinked, shifting into a cross-legged position on the ground. Tilting his head back he grinned at seeing just what lair he had crashed into, "Hello, Vidya." Hearing the welcoming humming he chuckled as the double doors to the library opened, beckoning him inside. "You really should check with Andrew about letting strange ghosts into his lair, what if I was an evil ghost out to destroy all books?"

"Then you wouldn't even make it past the stone lions." Grinning already at the voice Danny darted inside, tackling the Ghostwriter into a hug and clinging to him. "Nice to see you as well, Phantom. Must you always knock me to the floor with your hugs though?"

"Yes. It's tradition at this point," Danny chuckled, sitting up only to stay seated on the ghost's chest. "So, how are you?" Andrew only sighed, far too used to his friend's antics. A year of knowing and befriending the teen and so far he had learned that there was no controlling him.

"Rather well considering it's almost four in the morning. How exactly are you awake at this point?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" Danny spoke cheerfully, eyes closed in happiness. He always felt a sense of ease and lightheartedness around Andrew, although he didn't know why. He had tried to talk to Sam about it and she had laughed herself off the edge of the sofa. And Jazz had only gone into a 'we-accept-you-no-matter-what' speech. "Although I do know that if I stay up for another few hours I'll eventually loose consciousness."

"That sounds unhealthy," Andrew pointed out before rolling over quickly, knocking Danny off of him and to the floor. "I can tell you haven't slept in a while though, your reflexes are slow."

"Says the bookworm who probably doesn't even know what a gym is," Danny grumbled, floating off the floor and stretching. Biting back another yawn he followed after Andrew, who was heading towards the kitchen. "Do you have any books large enough that would be able to knock me out?"

"Maybe but I wouldn't want to hurt the books," Andrew wryly replied, smiling at Danny's exaggerated pout. Seeing the teen yawn once again the ghost rolled his eyes, stopping at the kitchen counter and immediately putting two drinks together.

"Please tell me that's coffee strong enough to wake the dead," Danny mumbled, eyes half closed and head heavily tilting towards the side. He was all for falling asleep but now that he was able to talk with Andrew he didn't _want_ to sleep. He only saw the ghost a few days a week, after all. "Or half-ghosts, at least."

"It's something that will certainly help you," Andrew smiled, reaching Danny his cup and raising an eyebrow when the teen didn't react. "When was the last time you actually slept?"

"Um..." Finally taking the cup Danny smiled at the warm ceramic warming his hands, even through his gloves, and the sweet smell that he couldn't place. "I dunno. Lost track?" Watching the teen take a sip and the wrinkle his nose in confusion Andrew had to bite back a laugh. It was hardly his fault if the teen looked so cute.

"Come on, you can stay in the sitting room until you finally get enough strength to fly back home."

"This isn't coffee," Danny grumbled, flying after Andrew with his tail absently curling around him. He could feel sleep approaching and Andrew slipping him hot chocolate certainly wasn't helping matters. Especially since it was Ghostwriter hot chocolate, which guaranteed him asleep in the next hour. "You're an evil, evil ghost."

"All writers have a touch of evil in them," Andrew smiled serenely, gently steering Danny away from the bookshelf he was about to crash into and towards a couch he could sit on. "I thought you would have learned this by now." Danny's only response was a string of grumbled words that the ghost had no idea on how to decipher. He had yet to learn tired Danny speak.

Watching the ghost fly over to his desk where he had been working the teen took another sip of hot chocolate, thick and sweet taste lingering on his tongue and giving him a blooming sense of warmth. Damn book ghost was trying to get him to fall asleep at this point.

Draining the rest of his cup the teen set it on the table, missing a few times before he finally managed it. Ignoring Andrew's smug smile he let himself fall sideways on the couch, head hitting the center of the fluffiest pillow he had ever used perfectly, "This was a terrible and diabolical plot to lure the hero into a defenseless sleep, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Andrew snickered, switching to the file he had been working on. "And now the hero is helpless in my grasp, whatever shall I do with him?"

"You can make breakfast in the morning that doesn't come alive and try to eat me," Danny yawned, not noticing as Andrew stood up and covered him with a blanket that had been laying on the back of the couch.

"You just like to take advantage of the fact that I actually took cooking classes in college," Andrew sighed, watching Danny make a noise that sounded like vague agreement. He knew he would be making breakfast either way, ancients knew the teen's cooking skills could use improvement.

Feeling another wave of drowsiness hit Danny felt the change back to his human half, nose wrinkling as the cold sense vanished to be replaced by a cocoon of warmth. "'M not tired."

"Of course not," Andrew agreed, ruffling the teen's hair. "I'm sure the bags under your eyes are merely make-up to make you look like a raccoon." Danny tiredly giggled, snuggling into the blanket that was pulled up to his chin. This all reminded him of something. But what was it...

Hearing the gentle and quiet sound keys clicking and a quill scratching across paper in an effort to keep up with notes, Danny smiled. The relaxing scent of burning candles lulled him into an even deeper stupor, the soft flames a relief on his eyes after being around bright ghostly energy for so long. There was something niggling at the back of his brain though that prevented his sleep. Something he had to tell someone?

"Good night, Danny." Oh. _Oh_. Wow. He really was clueless. Sam, Jazz and Tucker were never going to let him live this down once he told them. Although what he had to say could wait until morning, when he was rested and eating breakfast with the man he had completely and absolutely fallen in love with.

"Mm, night. Remind me...to tell you somethin' in the mornin'." Blinking at the words Andrew glanced back, shaking his head at seeing the human was now completely asleep, looking peaceful. Going back to his document he absently wondered what Danny had to tell him but he shook it off.

It could wait until morning, after all.

* * *

I tried a new thing where I tried to be as descriptive as possible, you know, show you what Danny sees and feels. Hopefully I did an okay job.


	8. Jumanji

This was written for Day Seven of Phanniemay. Just a short thing with our favorite trio. You'll figure out what crossover it's with when you reach the bottom. It was inspired by a strange sound I heard when I woke up the morning I wrote it. Think of this as post canon minus Phantom Planet, so Sam and Danny are dating here. I think. I was half out of it when I wrote it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day Seven : Crossover **

**::**

"Remind me why I agreed to help you get a _bat_ out of your attic?" Tucker Foely whispered worriedly, poking his head through the hole that led from the Fenton's second story ladder to their attic. "This place scares me worse than your basement." And that was saying something considering the Fenton Works basement was filled with dangerous ghost-hunting equipment that often malfunctioned and hurt whoever was holding it. Tucker could confirm that bit thanks to the most recent burn marks on his hands.

"Because I hate bats as much as you and as my best friend slash brother you have to help me get rid of it," Danny Fenton, the one who had to live in the ghost hunting household, smiled before reaching a hand out to help Tucker up the rest of the ladder, the two teens brushing themselves off of dust once they were slightly away from the hole that had a five-foot drop back to the floor.

"When was the last time someone was up here, man?" Tucker complained, slipping his beret, which he refused to get rid of, off to try and get the settling dust off. He was unsuccessful but at least he tried.

"Probably not sense Danny was five-years-old." Looking over to who had spoken, the one who completed their trio, Sam Manson waved a photo album around that had Danny blushing and scrambling over piles of junk to get to where she was seated on a pile of boxes. "Danny you're so adorable!"

"Give that back!" Danny huffed, swiping the album, carefully, from her hands and clutching it to his chest defensively. "I was five, nothing in here is something I can be held accountable for!"

"Aw, you had an easy-bake oven," Tucker cooed, looking at another album found on the floor. Danny grabbed that one as well, throwing both books towards a disused bookshelf in a disgruntled huff. "It was even a cute baby blue like your eyes." Looking between his friend's faces he felt a twitch start above his eye.

"You're enjoying this you- Just, whatever. Let's just get this bat and get out of here, this place _is_ kinda creepy." Picking up an animal catcher net that he had dragged up the youngest Fenton started poking around corners and boxes, looking for the supposed fruit bat that had somehow crawled into the attic.

"Yeah, creepy says the half-ghost teen," Sam chuckled, rolling her eyes at the immature response of Danny sticking out his tongue in her direction. "Just don't hurt the bat, he or she is probably lost and confused."

"Speaking of being lost and confused," Tucker spoke up, "Why are you eating a sucker, I thought you hated those? Too much sugar or something." Sam blinked, pulling out the blood-red lollipop in her mouth before smiling over at the other teen innocently.

"A friend at the Skulk and Lurk gave them to me, said they were her new _Vampire Suckers_ she was trying out at her candy shop. Wanted a second opinion on the taste before she started selling them." At her friend's pale look Sam only grinned wider. "You know, they don't taste like cherry, strawberry, watermelon, or any other flavor I know, but whatever their taste is they're oh so _delicious_."

"Daaaanny." Crawling over piles of boxes towards his best friend the technical genius of the trio looked pale, even with his dark skin. "Daaanny make your girlfriend stop giving me nightmares."

"We're sixteen Tucker, get over it," Danny snickered, helping and catching the other before he could hit the floor after his slip on a pile of magazines. "She was only a vampire once and we managed to change her back! You know, eventually."

"Not before she managed to suck your ghost-human-ectoplasmic-blood," the teen grumbled, seeing a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, did you guys see that? That shadow moving over there?"

"Could be shadow people, considering this place is filled with ghostly energy," Sam smirked, watching Tucker shudder at the thought. "It's also Danny's sort-of lair so who really knows what's lurking up here. In the dark." At this the girl's voice got deeper and slower, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Away from the eyes of humans-"

"Saaaam."

"Tucker you're just too easy to torment," the chuckling girl smiled serenely, sticking her lollipop back in her mouth. "It's almost- Danny? What's wrong?" Hearing the note of worry Tucker looked back to their quiet friend, who was tilting his head and looking at a corner of the attic with confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just... Do you guys hear drumming?" He didn't get an answer since a second later a rather high-pitched squeak, curtsey of Tucker, had all three teens scrambling to catch a very large bat and force it out of the rounded attic window that looked out over the Fenton backyard. After a brief ten-minute struggle, with Danny finally changing into Phantom and throwing the animal out with a blast of energy, all three sat and panted.

"That was _not_ a normal fruit bat!" Tucker gasped, clutching his heart as he watched translucent green energy start to gather and swirl around the attic. It wasn't too distracting, and the others had gotten used to it since it happened every time Danny was in his ghostly state while in his house. "That was something from hell."

"For once I agree with Tucker," Sam sighed, curled up on a dusty armchair with her jacket laying on the armrest. The dark leather was not suited to running around attics and catching wild animals. Brushing long hair out of her eyes she leaned back. "If my guess is right then that's a bat that's not supposed to be anywhere but the Amazon Rainforest."

"Well whatever it was it's gone now," Danny sighed, floating in the air and still tilting his head towards another corner of the attic. He was the only one to notice that the green energy refused to go around that corner.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam muttered around the candy treat in her mouth, smiling slowly as she looked down at Tucker, who was in the floor and leaning against the chair she was in. "You know, for someone who's voice has settled that was a very high-pitched noise you made. Every consider being a tenor in the school choir?"

"Fuck you too," Tucker grumbled, flipping Sam off tiredly, the girl only laughing. Before they could get into another fight both paused, looking up to Danny. "Uh...I'm not the only one to hear that kind of tribal drumming sound going on, right?"

"Not just you," the ghostly teen hummed, white rings changing him back to his human self. Dropping out of the air he landed perfectly on the ground before picking his way over mounds of forgotten junk to find his way to the noise. Sam and Tucker were right behind him, trying not to trip on anything. "I think it's coming from-"

A sudden crash of precariously perched boxes sent all three scrambling backwards, coughing and wincing as they tried to wave the dust away. Finally taking a breath Danny tapped into his ice powers, blowing out a weak icy gale, something that felt like a winter's breeze, to get the dust to settle down, "Right. Attacked by dust, not often that happens but hey, we've faced worst, at least."

Getting back to where he was balanced on the balls of his feet the Fenton teen poked around the piles that had fallen in front of them, looking curious.

"Hey, the drumming stopped," Sam blinked, settling her hands on Danny's shoulder to brace herself, watching the teen looking at the gameboard boxes that had landed at their feet. "What do you think it was? Ghostly?"

"With this place and our luck it probably was," Tucker grumbled, wiping his glasses free of dust and pressing a button on the side to make sure they still hooked up with his PDA. Seeing the start-up screen and various icons he sighed in relief, he really didn't have to want to make another set of PDA glasses so soon, these alone had taken months. "Hey, Danny? What's up?"

"The drumming...it didn't stop until I touched this game," Danny mumbled quietly, half to himself, before pulling the dusty box towards them and brushing it off. It was the same curiosity that led them to turning on a ghost portal that had the other two teens both leaning over Danny's shoulders.

"Can you see the title of the game?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her boyfriend's head and leaning against him. The slightly shorter teen didn't seem to notice, far too used to the action by now, as he scrubbed more dust off. "Wait, wait! I see some letters! It looks like it spells..." Squinting her eyes Danny was the one to read the engraved name off.

"Jumanji."

* * *

Seriously if you all actually push me enough I could do something with this. I really, really, REALLY could. I mean. It's tempting. It's oh so very tempting because the foundation work is already laid.


	9. Until Next We Meet

Some fluffy sappy Clockwork and Danny friend stuff. Written for the Gears one early morning when we were all out of our minds.

* * *

**Until Next We Meet**

**::**

A five-year-old Danny Fenton quietly sat in his sandbox, adding another tower to his sandcastle. It was shaping up quite nicely, in his opinion. He wished his sister was there to help, she was a much better builder than he was. Still, he would keep trying! Standing up on toddler legs he bent over to scoop more sand into his bright green bucket, pausing and looking up when he saw a flash of light in front of him.

Blinking, and following his Fenton curiosity, the child stepped out of the sandbox, just managing not to trip. Walking towards where the flash of light he he had seen he blinked when he saw what was sitting under their tree, just out of sight from the house where his Mom was keeping an eye on him from the kitchen.

A strange being was on the ground, and the sight was confusing to the toddler. Was this one of the creatures his parents were always discussing? He certainly looked like the pictures, at least the tail part of him. He wasn't green through. He was actually a lot of colors but they all seemed to be purple. Danny had never seen anyone like this so he thought it would be polite to ask.

"Are you a ghost?"

Clockwork, Master of All Time, last Timekeeper, and Guardian of the Timestreams, blinked as he looked from where he was leaning against the tree, eyes darting to the small raven-haired child looking at him curiously. Taking a glance at the child's timeline Clockwork almost laughed. He had landed next to a most interesting person, "You don't seem scared, little one. If I were to tell you I was a ghost?"

"Then I'd say you're pretty neat!" Danny laughed, taking a few steps closer. Behind him the sun was still coming up, Danny having been insistent on making a castle before his breakfast. "You don't look like a ghost."

"And what does a ghost look like?" Clockwork asked, hiding his wince as he reached for his staff, which had landed beside him. Checking his watches he saw he was in the backyard of the Fentons at 7:05, just as the sun was rising. He had gotten into a rather nasty fight while fixing something but he hadn't expected for his powers to teleport him here.

"Green and scary," Danny shuddered, taking another step closer. "Um, do you have a name? And...and...you're not gonna hurt me….are you…?" Danny's voice shook, suddenly unsure if he should be this close. Strangers were meant to be avoided, right?

"No little one, harm is the last thing I would wish upon you," Clockwork smiled, trying to set the boy at east. "Yes I am a ghost, but I'm one of the nice ones."

"There are nice ones?" The toddler asked, tilting his head and circling the ghost to look at a small medallion that had landed on the ground. Picking it up he looked at it, just able to tell the letters were a C and W interwoven together. "But Mommy and Daddy told me all ghosts were evil."

"No. There are bad ones, yes, but there also nice ones," Clockwork smiled, watching as Danny held the shining medallion up to the sunrise, looking amused and happy. "And a few who are heroes." He wondered if the boy would ever guess what he would be in a few years time.

"Hero ghosts, huh? They sound neat!" Danny grinned, handing the medallion back to Clockwork. "What's your name, Mister Ghost?"

"Clockwork, and you can keep this," Clockwork laughed, slipping the medallion around Danny's neck and floating into the air. "Think of it as a memento, yes? Now if you'll excuse me I have a few matters to see to, besides, your mother will be calling you in for breakfast soon."

"Um, okay," Danny mumbled, watching in awe as a blue portal opened in front of the ghost. Shifting nervously on his feet the toddler finally opened his mouth, "Mister Clockwork! Will I ever see you again?!"

Clockwork blinked, slow and genuine smile on his face, "Yes, little one. We will see each other again, of that I have no doubt. Until next we meet, Daniel James Fenton. And remember, any ghost can be a hero, yes?"

"Yes?" Danny questioned back, watching as Clockwork left through the portal. Shaking his head he tucked the medallion under his overalls, walking to his house where his mom had just called his name. "Coming-! ...Did I tell Mister Clockwork my name?" He didn't think so… Oh well. He would ask later.

When next they met.

::

"Alright...time to do one of the most dangerous things I have ever done." Fifteen-year-old Danny Fenton, sometimes known as Danny Phantom, stood in the middle of his room. Taking a breath he steeled himself for what he was about to do. "It's time...to clean my closet."

"You're so dramatic," Sam laughed from her spot sprawled across his bed, Tucker just looking amused from the computer chair. Danny huffed, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Joke all you want but this is serious business!" Turning back to his closet the teen hesitantly touched the doorknob, just knowing something bad was about to happen. Carefully opening the door he yelped as pounds of weight in junk dropped on top of him, startling his two friends into loud laughter. "It's not that funny!"

"Dude, dude it so is," Tucker snickered, looking at the stuff that his friend had been hoarding since he was, most likely, a toddler. "Do you ever throw things away?"

"Er...no?" Sam rolled her eyes at the response, eyebrow raising at the glowing purple book that had landed not far from the bed.

"Danny...isn't that the Christmas poem-"

"No!" Danny shouted, grabbing the book and hiding it behind his back. "No. It's not. You're just imagining things. Shut up!" At the dry stares from both his friends the teen huffed, carefully tucking the book under his pillow and glaring at them, daring them to say something.

"How much stuff do you have?" Tucker asked, finally getting out of his seat and shifting through the mess that was scattered across the floor. He saw books, clothes, mementos of friends, even souvenirs from a career of ghost-hunting. Seeing something sparkle out of the corner of his eye Tucker blinked, squinting towards the back of the closet.

"Sam I'm serious it's nothing!" Danny argued, trying to ignore the girl's pointed stare and not noticing as Tucker climbed his way into the closet before poking his head out and holding a small medallion in his hand.

"I didn't know Clockwork gave you a time medallion! Why didn't you tell me?! I could study this!" This was a device that could disrupt time, he could learn so much!

"Uh...because...he didn't?" He wasn't sure if his response was supposed to sound like a question but he had never remembered Clockwork giving him a medallion. They had all been returned after the Dan fiasco. "Where did you find that?"

"In the back here, it was on top of this page." Reaching for the page, and thankful he could fly so he didn't have to climb over what he now dubbed Junk Mountain, his eyes scanned the sloppily written crayon drawing. "What's it say?"

"Return to Mister Clockwork," Danny mumbled, showing the paper to Sam who tilted her head. The writing really wasn't that legible. It was more of a 'rtun 2 mstir Clokwok' but she understood it. Or so she hoped.

"Sooo you're telling me a kid you ran into Clockwork? Makes sense, he does travel through time and all."

"Uh, yeah…" Danny mumbled, staring at the medallion. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Where you going?" Tucker asked, now shifting through his best friend's junk and absently noting all the things that Danny had 'borrowed' off of him over the years. "Hey is this my favorite pen?!"

"No! And...I just to return something to a friend," Danny smiled, bright rings of white wrapping around him before he was flying towards the Fenton Portal, time medallion clasped firmly in his hand.

x

"You always did have a forgetful memory," Clockwork chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to see Danny floating in the air, looking guilty as he scratched the back of his neck. "I was wondering when you would remember our first encounter."

"Yeah, well, time shenanigans are hard to remember when you're _five_," Danny huffed, flying over to hang the aged medallion on one of the shelves with the others. "So how long were you waiting to rub this one in?"

"Quite a while," Clockwork chuckled, bringing up an image of a toddler Danny who was grinning goofily, one strap of his overall's hanging off and a bright pink shirt underneath. "I do admit that you were a rather adorable child."

"No. No please. No baby pictures," Danny begged, looking pained. He knew Clockwork could be devious but this was approaching evil villain territory, even for him. "Please. I'll beg, really, just- Just no."

"I see all of _time_, Daniel."

"Don't remind me," Danny grumbled, floating on his back and glancing at the mirror when his younger self was talking to Clockwork. "Sorry it took so long to get the medallion back."

"You were never late, you were simply delayed," Clockwork smiled, watching as Danny rolled his eyes and headed towards the exit, glancing back. "Goodbye, Daniel."

"Mm...until next we meet, right?" Danny grinned, smiling wider at Clockwork's surprised chuckle.

"Precisely."

* * *

See. Fluff and cute.


	10. Spoilers

Yooo, this was written for Phanniemay, day nine prompt. Time Travel~ Gears and me noticed there are a lot of parallels drawn between these two dorks and Eleven and River. Just, you'll see. Established Iambic Prose.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day Nine : Time Travel : Iambic Prose**

**::**

"Wait wait wait- The Observants?!" Danny Fenton was floating in the Clock Tower in his ghost form, looking panicked at the news of hearing the ghosts he hated the most were about to visit and potentially see him hanging out with what they thought was their 'minion'. "Don't they hate me and want me dead?!"

"That would be why I'm warning you now," Clockwork smirked, waving his staff at one of his time mirrors before looking back to Danny. "They like to sneak up on me but they have yet to manage to succeed." Danny snorted at that, hearing the double doors open a few floors away.

"Oh, well, thanks for giving me such and advanced warning," Danny grumbled, looking around for an escape. There had to be somewhere he could hide. Clockwork shifted forms, the child ghost looking over at Danny with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"You're planning something remarkably stupid." It wasn't a question.

"Clockwork, please, I'm always planning something stupid," Danny snickered before hearing quiet bickering drifting up through the halls. "Shit." Eyes darting around for an escape he flew towards the first one he saw, which just so happened to be Clockwork's time mirror.

The now aged ghost only shook his head, small smile on his face. Closing the portal behind him he turned around to go and greet and his guests. He would retrieve Danny later, after his meeting was over. Besides, he had a feeling Danny would rather enjoy the time he had chosen to hide in.

::

"Ow." Grumbling a few choice swears under his breath Danny hauled himself off the ground, brushing away any dust and stretching a few kinks out. He hated rough landings but he supposed he should be used to them by now, especially with his choice in career. Looking around at the alleyway he had landed in he checked for anyone wandering around, changing back into his human half when he saw the coast was clear.

"Okay. Flew into a random time period, that could be bad. Important thing is to stay calm and not mess with anything too important on the time lines. I can do that!" He would probably arrive back in his time by nightfall, since Clockwork had this aversion to pulling him out of his correct timeline too often. He had tried to explain once but the explanation left Danny confused for hours.

"Might as well try and find out what the date is." Sliding his hands in his jeans he walked out, looking around before pausing at something he felt in his pocket. Pulling it out he blinked at seeing it was one of Clockwork's medallions. "Oh, so that's how I'm still here...sneaky time ghost. He probably sneaked it in when I wasn't looking." Slipping the medallion around his neck he tucked it under his shirt, nose twitching at what smelled like a nearby bakery.

"Ooo, that smells delicious." Nose leading him a block away he finally found the shop, poking his head in and looking around. It was a small bakery, one that wouldn't even be able to stay in business in his time. Looking around for a newspaper or a calender he chewed his lip, surely there had to be someway to tell when he was, right?

"Greetings, welcome to Sweets and Rolls Bakery, may I help you with anything?" Turning at the voice Danny looked to see it was someone working behind the counter, around his age of fifteen, maybe a year older. Padding up to the bakery counter where he saw a host of treats he pointed at one of the cookies. A cookie couldn't hurt, after all. And it would at least give him the sugar boost he needed to get through the day. "That will be ten cents."

Definitely not in his time, then. Digging the dime out of his pocket, and hoping the worker didn't notice the year that was printed, he handed it over, taking his cookie and swiftly unwrapping it. "So, um, I know this is gonna sound like a pretty stupid question, but can you tell me the date?"

"There is no such thing as a stupid question," the teenager smiled, Danny tilting his head. Where had he heard those words before? Actually, now that he thought about it, this person looked pretty familiar. Maybe a younger version of someone he had seen in his time? "It's Thursday, June 15th."

Danny nodded, nibbling on his cookie and figuring he had nothing to lose with his next question, everyone who had ever met him thought he was weird anyways. "And the year?" At the look he got he shrugged, smiling nervously. "Um, school project for measuring the responses of asking random people what year it is?"

"If you're going to lie you should at least come up with a good one," the teen snickered, confused look fading into amusement. "It's 1977." Danny choked on his swallowed bite of cookie at that, looking shocked. "That surprising?"

"Holy shit that is a lot further back than I thought..." Shit. He should not have said that. Not at all. Now this guy was going to think he was crazy and probably call the cops and then Clockwork would end up yelling at him for messing with time and getting himself in trouble and then-

"Let me guess. Time traveler?" ...Danny could honestly say he had not been expecting that. At all. Placing his hands on the counter, cookie carefully tucked under one of them, he stared at the teen critically

"I can't tell if you're mocking me or being serious and that is kind of impressive."

"I do my best," the teen smirked, Danny smiling back. He had a feeling he would like this kid. "And honestly time travel is expected to be a possibility at some point in human history, even accidental."

"Do I really look like the type to end up in an accidental time traveling incident?" Danny mock-pouted, looking wounded as he nibbled on his cookie in a sympathy-inducing manner. The other only nodded his head, ruffled black hair falling over bright green eyes that were hidden behind oval glasses.

"You certainly seem the type, yes."

"Oh? And what type is that," Danny smirked, taking another bite of his cookie. He liked this teen, he was sassy and sarcastic. He actually reminded him of...

"The clueless and clumsy type that ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time but still makes the best of the situation," the teen smiled, untying his apron and hanging it on the rack behind him. "Come on future-boy, my shift is over and the least I can do is buy you a coffee. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ehe...um, not too far off there," Danny finally mumbled, light flush to his cheeks. Tossing his cookie wrapper in a nearby trashcan he hurried to stand in front of the other, who raised a silent eyebrow. "Just a guess here, like, really random, I'm probably wrong, but, uh, is your name Andrew Riter?"

"Yes, because you knowing my name isn't the least bit creepy." At that Danny groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He had somehow managed to find his boyfriend in a different time. Oh man his Andrew was never going to let him live this down. "Judging by your reaction I take it I know you in the future?"

"Oh you have no idea," Danny grumbled, letting out a sigh and stepping out of the way. "Well, if I'm stuck in the past might as well be with you." Andrew raised an eyebrow at that, shaking his head and heading towards the front door. Waving Danny out he locked the door behind him, putting the keys in his pocket. Taking a look at the outfit Danny noticed it wasn't too different from what he wore in his time, black slacks and a loose gray t-shirt. "You don't change clothing style much, do you?"

"Not at all," Andrew smiled, heading towards what Danny assumed to be nearest coffee shop. Following after he made sure to not be too noticeable as he stared at the teen every few seconds. "So future-boy, do you have a name?"

"Spoilers." At the look he was given Danny hit his forehead, blushing a bright red. "I did not mean to say that but I swear you'll get that joke in about...um, wait...'77 now and then that happened around '10, so..." Counting the decades off he didn't notice Andrew was biting his lip, trying to stay silent. "About 30 years- Oh my god you're so _old_."

"Thanks," Andrew snorted, still trying to keep his laughter in. "Because that's so nice to say to someone." Danny blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I tend to not think about things like dates and years and ages and stuff. I kind of just, you know, go with the flow." His Andrew was going to hit him in the head so hard when he got home Danny could just feel it. "Just remember right now that I am very sorry for anything else I say. So, so sorry."

"You're trying not to laugh right now so I take it that's another reference." Danny only nodded, biting his lip. He could get away with so many Doctor Who references today and Andrew wouldn't even _know_ right now. "This will certainly be an interesting day...so, just to make sure you're not a stalker, tell me something about myself that only a friend would know."

"Oh god you're so cute this young," Danny cooed, turning on his heel to walk backwards and keep the teen in sight. "In my time you're so anti-social. Like, really anti-social." Skulker still refused to go within a hundred feet of the Library. "And then you just automatically assume I'm a friend! Can I just- Can I hug you?"

"Uh..."

"Right, okay, sorry, that's creepy. This is just as weird for me as it is for you," Danny smiled, arms tucked behind his back as he kept walking backwards, the two going at a slow pace. "I'm not actually sure if what I know now is who you are now, you know? Cause people change and you could act a certain way that's completely different as to how my Andrew acts."

"True enough," Andrew allowed, looking past Danny's shoulder. "We're turning a corner, by the way." Danny seamlessly turned, Andrew just shaking his head in amusement. "Wait, _your _Andrew?" And nope, Danny was not going near that. Not at all.

"Okay, so on the trust issue how about the fact that you actually know how to throw knives, and are really good at it, does that count?" At the question Andrew blinked, slowly smiling a smile that Danny knew all too well.

"It certainly does. That means you're someone important to me, considering I try not to let people know about that fact." Danny grinned, having more fun than he should. It was hardly his fault if talking, and flirting, with a younger version of his mate was so fun.

"Yeah, well, there's still a lot I don't know about you. Like the fact you apparently used to work at a bakery." Andrew shrugged, looking apologetic. "It's fine, today just gives me a chance to learn everything I can, you know, before I go _back to the future._"

At the blank look Danny pouted in defeat, crossing his arms, "Hmph. You'll get that joke in 1985."

::

"Why exactly did you insist on buying me this scarf?" Andrew asked, lightly tugging at the gray scarf he was now wearing. He didn't exactly mind it, he actually liked it. And it certainly helped with his constant anxiety.

"You don't look like you without a gray scarf," Danny explained, pulling Andrew by the hand towards the coffee shop he saw ahead. "Plus it didn't cost that much, at least not compared to the stuff in my time. Inflation is a bitch."

"I have a feeling you telling me about the future would be a bad thing," Andrew smirked, not seeming bothered by the hand holding. After all, it was rather nice to hang out with someone his own age and who actually liked him. "Although it should be okay as long as you stay away from any information about my personal future, Whovian-boy."

At that Danny paused, blushing brightly and looking back at a grinning Andrew. He had forgotten that Doctor Who was a show that had been airing for a very long time. Even if it didn't have as much traction in America as it did in his time it was still- Wait, was he even in America? "Wait wait, am I in England?"

"You are a terrible time traveler," Andrew smirked, looking amused. Danny supposed he certainly had reason to. "Worse than the Doctor, really." Danny blushed, pouting.

"It's not my fault! I'm not a professional time traveler or anything! Usually I'm not even allowed to go back and forth in time unless I'm trying to fix something, or when I need to learn a lesson, or when I really fuck up and need to prevent a future where things went very _very _bad and-" Feeling himself tugged into a stop he looked over at Andrew, who looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just, bad memories," Danny sighed, pushing the thought of a future he never wanted out of his mind. "It's a long story that you'll learn later but- Oh hey! That's why I couldn't tell it was you at first! Because you have an accent right now!" At the look he was given Danny blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Shut up. We've already established that I'm not very observant."

"Certainly seems so," Andrew snickered, pulling the teen into the shop and letting go of his hand. Danny only huffed, pushing Andrew towards a table and making him raise an eyebrow in question.

"My turn to buy coffee, you bought it last time, or, um, in my time you did. It's complicated. Just. Go. Sit. Don't mess with the coffee scores." Andrew snorted, doing as told and going to get a seat. Satisfied Danny headed to the counter, ordering their drinks and thankful he had always preferred simplified coffees. He was sure some of things in his time hadn't even been invented yet.

Paying for the thankfully cheap coffees he walked to their table, blinking at seeing Andrew was absently writing in a small black notebook he had most likely kept in his pocket. "Working on a novel?"

"And that is more proof that I know you well in the future," Andrew smirked, taking his coffee and sipping at it. Eyes widening he looked from the coffee back to Danny. "You know how I drink my coffee?"

"Seriously? You live off of this stuff," Danny snorted, "And you _always_ make it the same way, not that hard to remember." Plus as boyfriend/mate it was his job to remember things like that. "I was more impressed when you got mine right, considering I'm so picky. So, which novel are you working on right now?"

"One that doesn't have a title yet," Andrew sighed, tapping his pen against the scribbled on pages. "I have the rest of the plot outlined but no title. Just...nothing." Danny raised an eyebrow at that, looking amused. Considering he knew all of Andrew's novels by heart he could probably help with the title.

"Who are the main characters?" At the question Andrew blinked, eyes narrowing. Danny only smiled, sipping at his own coffee. "Just asking."

"...Andrea and Peter..."

"Oh my god you're working on that one!" Danny grinned, looking as excited as a child in a candy store. This was his favorite book and he had it memorized by now. "Please please _please_ let me look at the notes. Please? Pretty please?" Andrew looked hesitant before he sighed, sliding the book over. Danny immediately moved his coffee out of reach, scanning the notes with glee. "Oh my god there's so much here that you didn't end up using- You're kidding! That was the General's name the first time?!"

"You...like it?" Andrew asked, looking confused. Danny didn't notice the expression, only nodded as he kept looking through the book.

"Love it, actually, like I do all your novels. Your descriptions are always so amazing and you still tease me over how the story for these two made me cry. Twice. But jeez there's so much here I didn't know about the backstory and it makes it even _better_- Oh my god her mom was part of this?!" Danny looked to be close to hyperventilating. Andrew only looked even more confused, although he was now blushing.

"You...read one of my books...and...liked it?" At the tone of voice Danny finally looked up and immediately felt like crying at seeing Andrew's unsure and confused expression, as if Danny was teasing him. He was going to cling to his Andrew for days when he got back.

"I've read _all_ of your books, and _loved_ them. Andrew, your stuff is amazing," Danny smiled, looking at the past version of the man he was in love with now. "And you shouldn't doubt it, sure it's hard when you're starting out, and you're gonna feel a lot of self-doubt and worry about how it turns out, but I can definitely tell you that you succeed, that you make it. Also I'm going to hug you now."

"Wha-" Andrew didn't get much more out since in a motion faster than he could see he had Danny clinging to him, rubbing their cheeks together in a manner that Andrew could call nothing but cute. "You are a very tactile person, aren't you?"

"You don't even know the half of it," Danny laughed, burying his face in the teen's neck. "Not yet, at least... Buy the way, for this book try the title The Soundless Clock."

"The Soundless Clock...huh...that...that is actually perfect," Andrew smiled, reaching for the book with Danny still wrapped around his shoulders. "You're not planning on letting go of me, are you?"

"Probably not," Danny snickered before tensing and feeling a wisp of cold air escape his lips. Considering the time period he was in that meant it could only be one ghost. "Then again..." Letting go Danny took a step back, looking at his watch to see he had been here a few hours. "Looks like it's time for me to go."

"You think a time traveler would have more time to spend in the past," Andrew smirked, taking their empty coffee cups to the counter and walking Danny out the door. "Do you really have to go?" Seeing the teen's sad expression Danny smiled softly, holding the other's hand again.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again in the future. Just, um, I'm saying sorry now, for our first meeting, by the way." At Andrew's look he blushed, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "In my defense I really _do not_ like Christmas. And you were kind of in the blast zone and just, well, you'll see."

"Who are you to me?" Andrew asked, stopping in this tracks and looking at Danny intently. There was no way this teen was _just_ a friend to him, right? "And you never did tell me your name." Danny only smiled, leaning forward to give Andrew a light kiss. After his young mate's absolute shock he hesitantly returned the action, Danny grinning.

"Spoilers, Sweetie."

In the blink of an eye the teen who had stolen his first kiss was gone and Andrew was left blushing in the middle of the sidewalk, covering his lips with one hand and looking stunned. Turning on his heel he headed home, wondering if he was finally going crazy. It was something that could happen, he supposed.

"...the future is certainly going to be interesting..."

::

Around the corner Danny watched Andrew dizzily walk away, grinning as he looked at the ghost floating next to him, "Thanks for playing along, Clockwork." The disappearing after a kiss trick went perfectly and he really was thankful.

"Of course."

::

Andrew Riter, known as the Ghostwriter, sent a book to rest on his desk with the flick of his hand before turning back to the shelf. If he could just find the book he was looking- Oh dear. Before he could brace for impact he was suddenly on the floor, half-ghost teen wrapped around him and grinning.

"You need to be more observant," Danny snickered, back in his ghost form as arms looped around the ghost's neck, who groaned and pushed himself up. Blinking down at the teen in his lap he rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"And you need to learn to not tackle people without a warning at the very least."

"Not likely to happen," Danny snickered, snuggling into the ghost's chest. He had enjoyed hanging out with young Andrew but this Andrew was the one he loved above all else. Eyes opening he blinked at the gray scarf the ghost was wearing, noticing for the first time how worn out and aged it was. Eyes narrowing he tugged at the scarf, Andrew only watching him with an amused smile as he finally found the tag from the store he had bought it from all those years ago. "No freaking way. You kept it?!"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would go on your little time trip," Andrew snickered, leaning his back against one of the shelves and wrapping his arms around Danny. "You are very bad at hiding things, by the way. And an even worse time traveler."

"Hey, I did my best!" Danny huffed, bright green blush on his cheeks. "Younger you was very cute though, accent and all, so it was hardly my fault. Plus you were smart even back then."

"Did your best? You kept making Doctor Who and Back to the Future references all day and then laughing to yourself for five minutes each time." At that Danny just blushed again, grumbling under his breath. Feeling a hand lightly scratch his head he relaxed, slowly smiling. "You stole my first kiss, you know."

"Payback," Danny smirked, looking up at the grinning ghost. "You stole mine, after all."

"It wasn't stealing if it was given willingly," Andrew chuckled, kissing the tip of the teen's nose before being jerked down by his scarf, Danny grinning.

"Mm, guess not, so here, have a few more."

::

When the two finally untangled themselves and parted Danny was browsing the shelves as Andrew made coffee. Floating in front of the shelf where Andrew kept his written books Danny blinked, brows furrowing at seeing a book he had seen on the shelf before but hadn't been published, "Hey, Andrew, what is this one, anyways?"

Poking his head out of the kitchen and seeing the book Danny was holding Andrew laughed, "Why don't you read it and find out?" Blinking Danny looked back to the book, seeing it was one of the ones Andrew signed with his own name instead of a pen name.

"Ghost of a Future?"

::

16-year-old Andrew Riter sighed as he flopped onto his bed, still thinking of the day he had just had. Smiling he slowly picked up a notebook, scribbling down an idea about a time traveler by accident who had gone back in time and met someone who he knew in the future. Someone he loved but couldn't let know.

"Alright future-boy, let's see what you think of this one."

* * *

Andrew was not meant to be this sassy and River-like. But, you know, he took over the story. Heh.


	11. Out of the Closet

I have a terrible sense of humor. Just dreadful, really. Note that in this Andrew (Ghostwriter) is a human who is Jazz's age and grew up with the others and so they are all friends.

Such terrible humor.

* * *

**Phanniemay Prompt : Dress Up**

**::**

Danny Fenton, half-ghost superhero who protected all of Amity Park, sighed loudly and put his head in his lap. How had this even happened, he wondered. Here he was, trapped in a small closet with his clothes torn to shreds, and unable to access his ghost powers. The fact he had claustrophobia also wasn't helping matters.

Okay, so it could be worse. Skulker could have succeeded in his plan of using the Plasmius Maximus on him before kidnapping him, which was a pretty dirty move Danny had to say. Luckily only half of his plan succeeded in the fact that the half-ghost teen was now stuck in a locked closet with no powers to get him out.

Honestly, what person _locked_ their closet?

"Trapped in a closet, clothes ruined, cell phone dead, walls closing in. Joy." It could have been worse but Danny wasn't sure how, especially since he was about to have a goddamn panic attack at being stuck in a small and cramped space with no light except the sliver the door let in.

Sighing shakily, and scrunching his nose up at the smell of mothballs and dust, he looked around for something to distract himself. He wasn't even sure what closet he was in and here he was in his own house. All he knew was that it wasn't his, since he wasn't stupid enough to _lock the damn door. __Honestly, who even did that?! _"Might as well find something to wear that's not burned to a crisp..."

Standing up as best he could with his limited vision, and taking deep and calming breaths, he felt around the hanging clothes, looking for something he could wear that would fit him. Sliding out of his clothes he grabbed the first thing he could reach, slipping it on and blinking. It felt a little too long to be a shirt...exactly what was he wearing? Hearing voices outside of the closet Danny felt a wave of relief hit him as he banged on the door, "Hello? Guys? A little help here?!"

"Danny!" And that was Andrew, thankfully. Now Danny really could relax, since it was Andrew's job to make sure he kept himself alive and safe. "We've been looking everywhere for you, Sam's still checking elsewhere, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, just trapped and without powers for a while," Danny responded, jingly the door knob insistently and becoming irritated when it didn't open like it had the past twenty times he had tried. "My clothes were also ruined but, whatever, that happens a lot. There's also the fact I'm terrified of small dark spaces, so, hey, tell me, in what house does someone _lock a closet_."

"My bad!" Hearing his sister's voice Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course it was his sister's closet. "I have the key here just give me a second!" Leaning against the door, and feeling the small panic that came from thinking the walls were about to cave in any second, he blinked as he heard the click, door being jerked open.

Not prepared for the door opening so quickly he fell flat on his face, groaning and blinking his eyes open to see light and wide open space, "Oh _finally_ I am out of that damn closet!" At the snort from Tucker he looked up, seeing the teen had his PDA out and was recording him, biting his lip to try and keep control of himself. "What? What did I say? Tuck? Why are you laughing?!"

"Danny...you said your clothes were ruined, right?" Jazz asked hesitantly, Danny just nodding as he stood up and brushed himself off. "You put on the first thing you touched, didn't you?"

"Yep, didn't know who's closet it was at the time though so-" Cutting himself off Danny's eyes widened as he scrambled to the bathroom mirror, closing the door behind him. It was a few seconds before a loud whine came from the bathroom and caused his friends to either laugh or sigh. "WHAT AM I WEARING?!"

"If I had to guess it would be a rather nice dress," Andrew grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against the closed bathroom door, looking amused now that he knew Danny was physically all right. Emotionally he might be a little bit hurt however. "Truly you are now out of the closet."

"You all are jerks!" Danny groaned from behind the door, sounding as if he wasn't planning on coming out any time soon. Tucker only laughed louder as Jazz shook her head. "...can someone please get something from my room so I can get out of this stupid thing..."

"Aw, but Danny, pink is such a good color on you! Really brings out the red in yours cheeks."

"Would you like to be a ghost with me Andrew?! Because I will certainly not feel any guilt about killing you at this rate!" Andrew only smirked, it was too easy to rile Danny up sometimes.

"Yes but to do that you would have to leave the bathroom." As expected the door remained stubbornly closed. "Maybe we should find you matching stockings, they would look lovely on you, I'm certain."

Forget his embarrassment Danny was going to kill his friend.

* * *

Danny gets his revenge when he sneaks into Andrew's house and steals all his clothes and leaves nothing but a red dress. It backfires though when Andrew flaunts it because he has no fucking shame whatsoever.


	12. I Need to Tell You Something

Ahahahahaha I'm so sorry...

Pre Iambic Prose

* * *

**I Need to Tell You Something...**

**::**

Daniel James Fenton last remembered standing in front of his bathroom mirror and gathering himself together before he left to visit his best friend. He remembered his hair had been a tangled wreck where he couldn't stop his hands from running through it. He remembered his eyes had been shining with determination and a new light that he was determined to let grow. He remembered a small, hopeful smile that maybe Andrew...that maybe his best friend felt like he did.

He didn't remember the ghostly blood on his hands.

"Andrew... Andrew? Wake up...please...please wake up."

Danny Phantom remembered opening the Fenton Ghost Portal, staring at the swirling energy that he had grown a fondness for before stepping through into another realm. He remembered trying to fix his messy white hair into some semblance of formality, he failed but he at least tried. He remembered his eyes had been bright and glowing with excited energy as he raced towards his friend's lair. He remembered his grin had been so wide his cheeks had been hurting as he approached the lair, almost laughing in anticipation.

He didn't remember his Phantom insignia laying on the ground, the letter slashed through.

"Andrew, it's not funny anymore. It's not- Just- _Wake up_."

Andrew Riter last remembered hearing a knock on his door, smiling at realizing the only ghost, or half-ghost, it could be. He remembered opening the door and seeing a grinning Danny. He remembered bright red eyes and a fang-toothed smile that immediately filled him with worry and concern. He remembered bright red energy glowing in the teen's hands and he remembered the pain as he was blasted back into a wall.

He didn't remember the moment his heart had broke.

_Danny... I'm not angry. It's not your fault. Please...don't blame yourself. _

The Ghostwriter remembered fighting against a rogue Phantom, who was laughing and trying to kill him, and so _chaotic._ He remembered trying to reason with him, trying to get him to understand something was wrong, that something wasn't _right oh god please listen to me._ He remembered throwing his knives, trying to disarm Danny, turning him back into his human side, but he couldn't. He had been trained to kill with his knives and he couldn't- _God not him never him and there's nothing I can do _nothing.

He didn't remember which attack had been his last.

_Please don't do this little Phantom. Please don't blame this on yourself, please. _

Danny Fenton didn't remember the way his eyes had shown red with anger and hate and rage and _destruction_. He didn't remember the way he had screamed until he had started a ghostly wail that destroyed the library and _Vidya the lair full of knowledge and forgiveness she was gone and nothing but dust and rubble and all those books lost forever. _He didn't remember the claw marks he made on Andrew's skin, drawing screams and blood with each slash.

"Andrew...wake up..." The words had been said so often they were now only noise. A pointless prayer said in the background that was too weak to work. And yet still he begged. What else could he do? He remembered nothing and yet here was Andrew, laying on the ground, torn and bleeding and _fading_.

"You selfish bastard come on, wake up! You can't- You can't-" The body was becoming more translucent. Andrew was fading, and no matter how tightly Danny clenched to Andrew's jacket, how close he curled his tail around the dying ghost's head, there was no hope. There was nothing but his broken sobs as the body became less and less tangible. As it faded more and more until...

"I need to tell you something..." That was right. Danny had come here today to tell Andrew something, something important. He had finally figured everything out and now he was ready to tell Andrew. He had too. "It's important, and I think...I think you might feel the same way..." It was easy to see once he had known what he was looking for.

A flash of light and it was Danny Fenton, lost and stranded in the middle of the Ghost Zone, as he rested his hands in a fading puddle of ghostly blood. It was Danny Fenton who had a torn and bloody gray scarf wrapped around his neck, ends in shreds yet still stubbornly clinging. It was Danny Fenton who looked up to see the cracked glasses a foot away, sparkling in the low light.

"I love you, stupid bookworm."

It was Andrew Riter who died that day, but it was Danny Fenton who had felt the pain.

* * *

Okay so Hollow, my little Dragon Muse, made this drawing, right? And Leader, Habato, went and made it worse! Or better... And then I was feeling angsty last night becasue Doctor Who and I channeled that angst and made this...

It was either this or another death in Guardian.


	13. Thank You

I had this one planned since Phanniemay started. A bit weird, and a bit hard to explain, but it's just me talking to Danny Phantom. Yeah, bit weird, it'll make sense as you read.

Think of it like post canon.

* * *

**Phanniemay : Day 31 : Free Day : My Story **

::

"Look out!"

Michelle Jean Anderson, headphones on her ears and blasting music at the loudest volume it could go, didn't hear the ghostly adult calling her name. All she noticed was the sudden shadow that blocked out the sun and had her looking up to see a piece of wall that was collapsing. She had a feeling getting hit by that might do more than just give her a nasty bruise and a headache.

Before she could scream, run, or even break down in a mess of anxiety and panic she felt something around her arms and then a shocking tingle go throughout her body. A feeling of weightlessness, like those when she was swimming, and she saw she was intangible and floating in the air, headphones slipping off to hang around her neck.

"Well...that would have been a _smashing _disaster," Michelle blinked, looking down at the crumpled wall as whoever had picked her up set her down on a clear path of sidewalk gently.

"Was that- Was that a pun?" Brushing herself off, and not noticing who she was talking to, Michelle nodded.

"Yeah, reflex. When I'm in trouble or scared or freaking out, or just lost for words, I sort of make puns. Really bad ones that don't make much sense."

"That I can understand." Looking up at her rescuer she felt herself freeze and her eyes widen at seeing just who had saved her. "Okay, I am seeing that look and most people get that look when they're about to scream. Please don't scream, please? I promise I'm a friendly ghost."

"N-N, u-uh, no, no screaming, yeah. Yeah screaming. No." The girl blinked again, trying to get her brain to actually _work_ instead of flat-lining. "I think you just killed my brain. You are responsible for my brain dying. I have something I need to say to you and I can't even remember because you killed my brain."

"Heh, sorry," Danny Phantom smiled, scratching the back of his head. "If it helps you're doing pretty good, most people run off screaming at this point. Or try to shoot me. A lot of people try to shoot me."

"Well, that's just rude," Michelle grinned before snapping her fingers in excitement. "Got it! I remembered what I was gonna say to you!" Seeing the raised eyebrow she continued. "Thank you- Well, thank you twice. For just now, you know, saving me from becoming roadside pudding and all, and for before."

"Before?" The ghost tilted his head, feet hovering off the ground. Michelle gave him a few moments to think, grinning the whole time. "Sorry- Really, I am, but...I don't remember you...actually, I've never even seen you before, are you new in town or something?"

"Nah, just passing through on a trip with my sister," Michelle grinned, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Well, online friend that became sister that might as well be my real sister, it's sort of hard to explain, but, um, where was I...oh yeah! Thank you. Because, well, see...it's sort of hard to explain. And weird. Very weird."

"Trust me, I've heard weirder than anything you can tell me," the ghost chuckled, smiling as if he had an inside joke that only he understood. "If you want to tell me, that is."

"Wow, you are polite. That is- You are sweet. Very sweet- Sorry. Okay. Little bit starstruck or something like that," the girl giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head much like the other had done earlier. "Okay, so, um, you've been protecting Amity park for about ten years, right? That's when rumors of you started surfacing, at least, around the underground cult-like forums they did. Real news didn't think you were, well, real."

"Yeah, the whole ghost thing and all," Phantom chuckled, sitting with his legs crossed in the air and listening politely. "Can't really blame them, it's sort of hard to believe in things like that at first. But if it helps we're not ghosts so much as-"

"Ectoplasmic entities, yeah, I know," Michelle smiled, continuing at the surprised look. "I read _a lot_. And the Fentons published some pretty astounding research, so did this one guy, Andrew Riter? Anyways, um, sorry, getting off track. But, uh, ten years ago I was nine. Nine years old and shy and lost and scared and confused and always hiding on the computer or in books and tv and...and then I found you...

"Okay, so, it was a mention of you, really. But it was captivating, I mean, the scientific possibilities if we were able to, as a race, admit the existence of things once thought fake or silly. I was hooked. I mean, it was just so...amazing. I mean, you _saved_ people, all the time! You were basically a superhero! So I kept looking for more about you, and because of those forums I met a lot of nice people and had a fun time talking to them. It was like...I was becoming less shy and afraid because I finally found something, or in this case someone, to believe in, to get me to take a chance and open up.

"Right, sorry, that sounds creepy. I'm sort of windmilling here, but um, anyways, yeah. Well then stuff got hard at home, I mean, it wasn't as bad as some people's situation, seriously, I was okay. It was, and still is, just more emotional manipulation that sort of almost kind of drove me mad and- ...Let's..." The girl paused a second, rubbing her bare arms and wrists shakily and shuddering before continuing. "Let's just say things might have been worse if I hadn't found you again when I did...

"See, Phantom Phans are a little crazy, you probably know about the fanfiction and tumblr stuff of you at this point, right?" At the groan she snickered, continuing. "Yeah, sorry about that. I at least try to keep my things tasteful, but, um, I was just sort of browsing old things, right? And I found this story I had marked as a favorite like, ages ago. I re-read it and it was really good, I mean short and choppy and a work in progress, but _good_. It was the kind of story that reminded me why I admired you so much, because no matter what you go through it's just you protecting others...

"Well the writer hadn't updated in a year and, well, I asked if I could take the story over, you know, finish it and work on it, do it justice, stuff like that, cause I really did love that story. That's how I met my sister, Que. She was the author of that crazy story, it's Guardian, by the way, in case you wanna look it- Actually, no. Forget I said that. Don't. Seriously. I'm sorry if you do. Really, _really_ sorry it just, okay, yeah, um- So, yeah, because of you, and that story, I met my sister, who gave me the kick in the ass and the help I needed to get back on my feet and fight for what I believe in.

"I also am now part of the Ghostly Gears, which is me and two friends I met through that story. It's- It's a long story but those three...they're everything to me. Really. And I never would have met them, I never would have been _saved,_ if it hadn't been for you. If you hadn't become a hero, hadn't decided to help others, then I would have been...not well. So...thank you."

"And that is the reason I stay a hero." At that Michelle blinked, looking confused as Phantom laughed. "Seeing people like you, who are still struggling yet saying I make a difference... I mean, really, why would I ever stop as long as I can keep helping and saving people?" At that Michelle laughed, smiling wide. "That's a nice necklace by the way."

"Oh- This?" Pulling up the bronze-caste Danny Phantom insignia around her neck the girl laughed. "My sister made it for me a few weeks ago. I always wear it now to remind myself of where I was and where I'm going. I'm not totally out of the dark yet but...I'm getting there. Slowly and surely, with the help of the family I've met because of you. So, just because of that, I'll say it once more...

"Thank you, Danny Phantom."

* * *

Ahahaha I have feels now... So yeah, no nicknames this time or personas. Just my dorky name and...me.


	14. Coffee Shops Are The Worst

Iambic Prose has taken over my life at this point I swear. So this is Iambic Prose and in this Andrew is fully human.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Coffee Shops Are The Worst **

**::**

"Sam, I'm telling you, this is the worst place to work. Ever." Danny Fenton continued scrubbing the counter he worked behind as he complained to his childhood friend, who was sitting on a bar stool and sipping at her coffee slowly, looking more amused than sympathetic at her friend's complaints.

"Your problem is that you haven't been laid in a long time." At the sputtering she got in return she only grinned, snickering as the other flipped her off. "Come on, you're a nineteen-year-old half-ghost college student. You should at least make an effort to have a one-night stand or _something_."

"Sam I will kill you and keep your ghost in the Fenton Thermos for all eternity," Danny growled, throwing a napkin at her head before walking away to serve another customer. When he came back even more depressed Sam raised an eyebrow. "The people who come here are mean, Sam. They ask for crazy, impossible things and then get angry when I tell them that no, we really can't do that to our coffee."

"Why do you still work here, then?" Sam asked, reaching for a cookie kept in an aged basket, Danny catching the dollar she tossed his way. "I mean, every time I come visit you at work you look ready to go ghost and kill someone."

"I work here because I'm a very poor college student and nowhere else would hire me- Well, they did, but then, you know, ghost attack."

"Ah." The two were silent as Danny served another three customers, each more rude than the last and each time Danny getting more and more irritated. "Okay, seriously, when was the last time you actually got laid?"

"For God's sake, Sam!" Danny hissed, blush on his cheeks, "Just because you're my former girlfriend does not give you the right to ask about my sex life!" At the few looks shot their way he huffed and went back to scrubbing at the spotless counters.

"It's my right as best friend," Sam pointed out, snickering, "And the fact you broke up with me because we found out you did not like girls like you thought you did. So now it's my job to make sure you have someone to be with. So-"

"If you ask one more time I will do something very violent. Like make your coffee de-cafe next time you order." Sam only waved the threat off, looking unconcerned.

"I wasn't going to, I was _going_ to ask if there was anyone you had a crush on around campus." Seeing the light flush of her friend's cheeks she smirked. Jackpot. "So...what's his name?"

"Fuck off."

"Rude, Danny. Rude." Hearing the door bell ring they both looked up, Sam shocked at seeing Danny's wide smile as a guy she had only seen a few times around campus before came in.

"Andrew! Been awhile, get trapped in that library again?"

"It was one time, Fenton." Andrew Riter, 22-year-old English Major, rolled his eyes as he walked to the counter, flashing Sam a polite smile. "You really need to let it go, it was an accident."

"Because of you I was trapped under a shelf of Christmas poems for the rest of the day," Danny huffed, already starting on the man's order, which Sam found interesting. Danny was not good at remembering coffee orders. "It was nightmarish."

"You're overreacting," Andrew waved off, grinning while pulling out his wallet, before he could however Danny cut him off.

"No! No messing with the coffee scores! You know the rules!" At the dry look he was given Danny huffed and crossed his arms resolutely. "You bought coffee last time so this time it's my turn, rules apply even when I'm at work! We've discussed this!"

"Fine, fine, have it your way," Andrew grumbled, putting his wallet up as Danny disappeared into the back to fetch what he needed.

"And if you anonymously try to tip me again I'll know!" Danny shouted, just around the corner. At Andrew's baffled and innocent stare he narrowed his eyes. "Don't play innocent, I know it was you!" A second later and Sam and Andrew were left alone, Sam staring at Andrew intently.

"You're Andrew, right? The guy Danny never shuts up about?"

"I suppose so, yes," Andrew smiled. "Although it's surprising he talks about me that much, we haven't had many chances to interact what with finals being so close." Sam nodded, reaching for the chalkboard that told the barista's name and the special of the day. Erasing what was on there she quickly wrote something new, propping it back up and making Andrew slap a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.

Getting himself under control he pulled out his phone and sent a text, Sam smiling approvingly as Andrew tried not to laugh at what was on the chalkboard again.

"Alright, coffee is now- Why are you laughing- What lies did she tell you?!" Danny shouted, pointing an accusing finger at a grinning Sam. Andrew only chuckled, taking his coffee and smiling.

"No lies or slander, I promise. Nice seeing you again, Danny." Flashing a smile that Sam noticed made Danny turn an interesting shade of pink they watched him exit the shop. Once gone Sam turned and gave Danny a look.

"What- What, no. No. Sam, _no_. I swear-" Seeing he was getting nowhere Danny sighed, shoulders slumping. "I am head-over-heels in love with that man, I swear. It's pathetic, Sam. It's so pathetic. _I_ am so pathetic. I spilled coffee on myself the other day thinking about him, it's gotten that bad. No- No do you know how bad it is?!" Sam was suddenly regretting coming to visit her friend at work. Especially since he had bottled up his emotions this badly.

"I was in town the other day shopping, right? I mean, just looking through stuff and and browsing right, right?! So I go into a bookstore and I'm not even thinking about it and I have this book of poems in my hand, Sam, POEMS. And you know what I do? I say to myself 'Oh, I bet Andrew would like this.' Sam, Sam I am not used to this. It is bordering on obsessive how much I care for him!"

"Danny." Getting an overwhelmed look from her friend she sighed and gestured to his pocket. "Get your phone and check your messages."

"Wha-"

"Just do it your dork." Grumbling he did as told, scrolling through his messages. Sam supposed he had found the one Andrew had sent when he wasn't looking considering his face had gone very pale and then very red. "This is why I am your best friend. Because without me you would never get dates."

"...what witchcraft did you use on him," Danny half-whispered, looking morbidly curious. When Sam picked up the chalkboard and turned it towards him Danny had to work not to start screaming at her. Or blushing. Although judging by Sam's look he rather failed on the not blushing part. "Sammy...I hate you."

_Today Your Barista is : 1. Hella Fucking Gay. 2. Desperately Single. 3. Absolutely In Love With You_

_For Your Drink Today I recommend : You Ask Him Out Already He's Going Crazy_

* * *

Sam is the only reason Danny has a love life. She should be appreciated.


	15. Odd One Out

This was written for a fanfiction contest over on Tumblr, well, sort of contest. More prompt thing where the best story was chosen- Long story short I wrote something very teeth-achingly fluffy.

This is Iambic Prose. I'm sorry for any teeth rot or diabetes you experience.

* * *

**Odd One Out **

**::**

Ghostwriter was a relatively young ghost compared to some of the others in the Zone. He had died in 1983 in a library fire accident and had only been 22, young enough to still have his immature moments but old enough to be able to care for himself and make his own lifestyle and rules.

He was also the odd one out.

It had nothing to do with his odd quirks, every ghost had those, and really, being obsessed with books was far more natural than being obsessed with something like boxes. Not that he was judging. No, the thing that made him odd was that he never really had the urge to terrify or annoy any of the humans.

It was not an exaggeration to say that every ghost in the Zone had terrified, or interacted at least, with a human at least once. Some even had made a game of seeing who could terrify the most, which was especially popular around Halloween. For Ghostwriter though he found no joy or amusement in interacting with humans, just indifference and the feeling that his time could be spent better elsewhere.

He was also odd in the matter that he had no clear opinion of the half-ghost teen Danny Phantom. Every ghost had an opinion, most being to either love or hate him. Some tolerated him and others treated him like family. When asked Ghostwriter would merely shrug his shoulders and say the teen was just that. A teenager who was still growing. Why form an opinion now when he was likely to change later?

So the ghosts mostly left him to his library as nothing but a harmless bookworm, although that opinion had slightly changed after one Christmas when he had lost his temper. If you were to ask other ghosts their answer would have been to say the ghost had finally snapped from never scaring anyone, like they were all meant to do. If you had asked Ghostwriter, however, you would have received an answer that no one should be ungrateful toward a loving family, even if it took time to see the caring side.

He had no enemies or friends, he just _was_. He was another ghost who was passed over and ignored, one that no one bothered to visit or care about. He was the odd one out, in that aspect. He had forgotten, however, that he wasn't the only odd one out. When he finally returned to his lair after jail of the Christmas fiasco he had found a wrapped gift on the front steps with the card only showing the very familiar logo of a half-ghost hero.

He had expected it to be a joke but when he opened it and saw the first copy of his book that had been destroyed he had been sure he had been dreaming. And the innocent white card that spoke the words '_Asked a friend for help, thanks for the Christmas lesson!' _had only reinforced the belief. He had shaken his head and shelved the book, accepting the peace offer for what it was.

And then a fifteen-year-old half-ghost showed up on his doorstep, looking nervous, and asking if he could maybe get a better opinion on a problem he was having. He had been a bit disbelieving but had waved him in, looking curious. He hadn't expected the teen to rant about everything that was wrong for the next five hours. He also hadn't expected the genuine care and worry he had felt.

He didn't know if being odd was the reason he had somehow gained the oddest ghost, or half-ghost as it were, as a best friend, or if it was just something else that was unexpected. Like actually liking the teen. Or going on coffee breaks with him. Comforting him when he was scared or sick. Threatening the other ghosts who gave him a bit too hard of a time. Falling in love.

The falling in love one had definitely been unexpected.

So when he was relaxing in his library with Danny sprawled across his lap, five years after they had gotten together, he realized that maybe being the odd one out didn't always have to be a bad thing. Especially if he was able to be with the sweetest ghost around.

* * *

It hurts my teeth to read this. It killed my teeth to actually _write _it.


	16. Just a Game

So you remember that last chapter? You might want to re-read that after this one. This idea was inspired by HalloweenHowl. Hollow is very good at giving ideas and I am very good at twisting them to be even more depressing than they need to be. Whoops?

This is Iambic Prose. Or, er, was? ...You'll see.

* * *

**Just a Game**

**::**

"Hello."

Danny Phantom turned his head, bright red eyes glowering as he looked at the rather ordinary ghost in front of him. In fact if it wasn't for the glow around him he could have passed as an average human. Narrowing his eyes the half-ghost let energy fill his hands, a silent warning to leave him alone.

"I don't believe that would be your wisest choice." In a second Danny screamed, arm pinned to the wall behind him by a wickedly sharp blade that was coated in a glowing green substance. Sniffing and recognizing it as an inhibitor to his ghost powers he growled, turning his glare back to the ghost only to get another knife to his shoulder, pinning him to the wall further and cutting off any energy to his hands. "Quiet, Phantom."

The ghost, no older than his early twenties, took a few steps forward, eyes a glimmering green as he sighed, "Such a troublesome child you are. You couldn't even fight off a few humans from the Guys-in-White, could you?" Danny flinched, memories flickering through his mind. That was right, he had been taken. On his way to see...to see someone. A friend? Lover? ...mate? "Such a weak child, of course, it stands to reason you would be. Half-human, half-ghost. You're just torn in two without a clue on what to do, hm?"

Danny blinked, looking confused at the shudders running through his body. Was he scared? It would make sense, this seemed to be a very powerful spirit, after all. But no...it didn't feel like fear, more like... Worry? Sadness? Anger? No, no, none of those...what was it?

"Are you even listening to me?" Danny winced as he felt a knife slice the side of his neck, so clean the cut was not even a drop of ectoplasm fell down. Red eyes met green, the pale ghost chuckling, "Is there even enough of you left to understand? You were so broken, even before you were taken. You felt it then, didn't you? The cracks that seeped down into who you were, tearing you apart and making you curl up and _cry_ every night. Unable to sleep. You lied to everyone, didn't you? It wasn't ghost attacks or your _heroics_ that kept you up. It was the nightmares, and the anxiety... To think the oh so powerful Danny _Phantom_ was defeated by something as a few simple panic attacks."

Rejection.

That was the feeling that was causing Danny to make a strange whimpering sound. That was the feeling that caused white rings to wrap around his waist before they faded away and left a broken human, scars and burns all over his body, knives now causing blood instead of ectoplasm to fall. That was the feeling that made him feel as if his broken heart was shattering into nothing but dust.

"You're simply a mess, aren't you?" the ghost purred, a bastardized tone of what was once care and concern. "Weren't you supposed to be one of the most powerful ghosts around? After all, didn't you lay waste to all of Amity Park? I wonder how many have died because of your attacks, how many are lying in the streets, right this instant, _dying_." Another strange noise left the teen's throat, Danny looking more and more confused. "You don't even have an ounce of humanity left, do you? What does that make you, I wonder...

"After all, even ghosts have humanity. You remember them, don't you? The ones you've hunted for countless years, who's lairs and homes you destroyed in your pointless fights. You've left scars on all of them, and for what? To follow your simple _heroics_, something better left for fairy tales?" Letting out a hollow laugh the ghost threw another knife, this one digging into Danny's jeans, and part of his leg. "What a hero you turned out to be."

There was a spark of blue in the breaking teen's eyes now, tears having started falling long ago. But why was he crying? It wasn't like anything this ghost said was a lie. All of it, everything, was a truth. Ones that he had all confessed to...but who would he have ever trusted with these truths? There had been one...hadn't there? A ghost? Why would he trust a ghost...

"Did you hear me?" Danny winced as his head was jerked up by the fist in his hair, pulling painfully, so unlike the gentle petting sensation like he was used to from the one ghost who slipped his mind. "You are a _mistake_. A simple lab accident who would have been better off _dead_ then left to cause all the strife and trouble you have! Name one person who you've actually _saved_!" A few seconds of silence passed between them, the ghost laughing.

"You can't, can you? Your parents became even more obsessed after the portal was open, didn't they? And your sister? Didn't she fail some of her college entrance exams because she had been so busy helping you pass _summer school_? She tried so hard, didn't she? You don't even remember that you were the one who put her in the hospital after you little _trip_ to the Guys-in-White. She's quite bad off, not as bad as your other two friends however...

"You haven't saved them even once, no, you merely dragged them down to Hell with you. How many classes have they failed because of helping you? How many fights with their parents have they had to keep your secrets? How many scars and broken limbs do they possess from trying to save you from an attack? Far too many, wouldn't you say?" Danny's eyes were mostly blue now, just tinges of red left as he made shuddering gasping sounds, body shaking and causing the knives to tear even more into him.

"You've killed, Phantom. You've injured hundreds, and killed who knows how many more. You've destroyed the city, sent your most precious friends and family into a hospital, made even the ghosts fear you- You're far worse than Pariah ever was, and far, _far_ worse a fate than Dan would have been." Hearing a broken sob the ghost paused, swallowing before letting out a cruel laugh.

"Can't handle the truth, little child? You should have stayed away then, shouldn't you have? You should have never used your powers, never activated that portal. Look what's come of it, pain and heartbreak. And to think for a while you were so _happy_." Scoffing the ghost took hold of the knife in Danny's arm, twisting it as he jerked it out and earned himself a scream. "You actually thought you could trust someone? Trust them with all your pain, all your secrets, all your fears?

"Well look out that turned out." Andrew. That was the ghost standing in front of Danny right now. The one who he had trusted above all others, the one he had fallen in love with, the one who had sworn to always keep him safe. The one who always took care of him, and healed him, and made him feel like he was doing _good_. "Why on Earth would anyone _ever_ want a broken thing like you?"

Danny was full out sobbing now, only a rim of red around his eyes. He thought he saw the ghost flinch but by the cruel smile he was being given he was wrong. He had only wanted to see what he thought he wanted. Tilting at windmills, his sister had called it. Chasing what wasn't there.

"I was only playing, Phantom. Just a short game to play, something to waste time on until I grew bored again. But you believed every lie I told you, didn't you? How pathetic." Andrew took the teen's chin, tilting his head up and smiling, "Wake up already. It was a lie, _all of it_. Mates? Boyfriends? Lovers? Just a game, Phantom. Only a game.

"I don't love you."

Baby blue eyes without a trace of red quickly shut tight, trying to hide the pain and heartbreak that was in them. In a second he felt himself on the ground, knives pulled out of him as quickly and carefully as possible. Body shaking and silent sobs leaving him he didn't hear the broken words of the one standing over him, looking like he was ready to shatter and break with him.

"Oh, Danny..."

* * *

It's a bit open-ended. If it helps I wrote it with hints that Andrew only did that to break Danny out of his rage or mind snap or whatever. Sorry?


End file.
